Exile, Forever
by ilovecarlisle17
Summary: AH Bella moves to a boarding school in Seattle, where she meets everyone, and one person in particular. OOC Cannon couples. Rated M for language.
1. First Sight

AH Fan fiction

"Bella, sweetie, this place is adorable." My mom gushed. I looked around, sure it was beautiful, but it wasn't home.

"Yeah mom, it's great."

I, Isabella Marie Swan, am exiling myself to boarding school. You see, my mom is a fashion designer meaning she has to travel a lot. My dad is her photographer; this is how I know the mail man better than I know my parents. They both hated leaving me home when they went on shoots, the constant stream of phone calls at ungodly hours of the morning irritated me, so this was the best option. Although somehow choosing a school was proving to be more difficult.

We walked up the path to the front office in silence, my mom occasionally gasping at something she saw. I tried to look happy. We walked into the spacious office where we saw the dean, screaming at someone.

_Nice one Swan, pick a school with lunatic teachers._

My parents were looking at each other with worried faces; clearly our thoughts were on the same wave length. The dean seemed to realise we were there, as the shouting stopped and he turned, allowing me to see the student behind him.

He was beautiful. A mop of tousled bronze hair sat atop his head in a sexy, just-out-of-bed way. He had a strong chiselled jaw, gorgeous emerald eyes, and a killer crooked smile. His eyes raked over my body, similar to the way I was looking at him. The dean must have noticed because he immediately sent him to class before turning to address us. I shamelessly ogled the guy's ass as he walked off, until he turned around and winked at me.

"Mr and Mrs Swan?" I turned to look at the dean as he spoke. "I'm Collins, professor makes me feel old. Great, the head of the school is a call-me-Dave-kinda-guy.

My mom nodded while my dad held out his hand. I merely nodded and smiled.

"This place is idyllic!" My mom said.

_Idyllic, fucking idyllic! Are you kidding me mom! Idyllic would be back home, with my friends, whom I know. Instead I opted for…_

"Yeah, it's beautiful, the architecture is amazing."

_Yep you heard, architecture._

"So, why don't we step into my office where we can chat some more."

We followed Dave, down the long corridor, I looked up at the peaked wooden ceilings, I turned to see my mom admiring the artwork adorning the walls.

We stopped outside a huge brown door, with an ornate brass handle, the seats outside made me feel like a naughty kid waiting to see the principal. We followed him into his office, he sat in the chair behind his desk, while we sat on the large black leather couch, I was in the middle.

"Well Isabella, your.."

"Bella." I corrected automatically. I saw my mom shaking her head out the corner of my eye. Dave quirked an eyebrow.

"My apologies Bella, I'll put that on the rosters?" He smiled.

I nodded. After a little idle chit chat, I was sent outside so that Dave could speak with my parents. I sat in the naughty chair and leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes.. I suddenly heard voices, keeping my eyes closed I tried to pretend I was asleep, or dead.

"Dayum! Is she new?"

"Yeah, I saw her come in this morning with her rents."

My eyes flew open and my head snapped up. It was him. The beautiful boy from before. I looked at the other boy, blond, blue eyes, generic, nothing on the Adonis beside him. The normal guy spoke.

"Not fair man, why do you always get dibs on the hotties!?"

_Excuse me, what am I meat, fresh game. Boys are such pigs. Especially players like him._

"Sorry Newton, that's just how I roll." He walked over to the chairs and sat down beside me.

"Hey there gorgeous, how you doing?" He winked at me, and flashed the same crooked smile as before. I couldn't stop the laugh that burst from my lips.

_Seriously who is this guy, Joey Tribbianni?_

Dave's door swung open, he stepped out and narrowed his eyes at Joey.

"Edward Cullen. Inside now." He voice was so menacing, I almost forgot to register the boys name. Almost.

_Edward Cullen. Much better than Joey. _

My parents stepped out of the office, my mom gave me a high five and whispered score as she eyed Edward Cullen. I laughed again. My dad saw the whole exchange, and was now glaring at Edward.

"Come on Bells, we're leaving." My dad said.

"Later beautiful." Edward winked again at me, his voice impossibly musical.

"Later Casanova." I winked back at him, causing his mouth to hang open. I reached over and closed his mouth with my hand.

"Not attractive." I whispered. His mouth was pressed into a line. "Much better, catch you later Joey."

I stood up, shook hands with Dave, made sure I called him and sauntered down the corridor behind my parents.

_School just got more interesting. Although I made myself one promise, and unbreakable vow, I must not fall in love with Edward Cullen. Ever._


	2. Et Tu Brutus?

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot this bit in the last chapter; yeah I know I'm shit at this! I do not own twilight. If I did, I would have made Carlisle go topless at one point ;)  
Okay, sorry about the last chapter, the dean is called Mr David Collins. That's why Bella calls him Dave. That was a mistake. Also Renee and Charlie are together, Phil doesn't exist. **

* * *

"So Bella, I've updated that horrendous uniform for you." My mom said as she marched into my room.

"Hey mom, thanks for knocking." I rolled my eyes as she stared blankly at me, completely missing the sarcasm. She blinked twice before continuing.

"Okay, so anyway. That uniform was ridiculous, as my daughter I insist on you at least having a decent skirt and shirt." She flung a load of garment bags on my bed. She unzipped the first and pulled out the hanger.

Inside was a white button down shirt, with little black jewelled buttons and cute capped sleeves. The skirt was blue and green checked, short, and pleated.

"Isn't the skirt cute, and look at these." My mom held out some grey socks. "

Look I even sewed little bows on them, they're the same material as the skirt.

"Mom this outfit is awesome." I said, and I meant it. The original uniform was ghastly. I mean seriously horrible. The original skirt was long and shapeless, and the shirt, an off white colour that I detected was second hand. Ew.

Mom went through the rest of the items she'd made for me; pencil skirts, skinny fit trousers, flared trousers, various high waisted items, sweaters, dresses, cardigans. And my favourite, the little gray blazer, it was boyfriend style and the sleeves rolled up to reveal lining that matched the material of the skirt. I loved it.

"Mom, will you help me pack?" I asked. My voice was shaky, and I could feel my eyes tearing up. I was a little overwhelmed by the sudden wave of emotions running through my body. I didn't realise I was sobbing until my mom was actually hugging me.

"Oh, Isabella, I'm sorry. Listen I'll speak to your dad, you don't have to do this."

"No mom, it's fine, I can go, I'm just a little emotional, you know, that time of the month." I smiled weakly at her. She didn't buy it.

"Bella, sweetie, your dad and I just want you to be happy, and if us staying at home, and getting local jobs is what you want then we'll do that."

I knew my mom meant well but I could see the sacrifice in her eyes. She loved her job, and she was like a crazy teenager in the sense that she was so in love with my dad it physically hurt her to be away from him. Besides I had my own reasons for leaving.

_Jacob fucking Black_!

As a general rule, I tried not to think about him. My first, and my last. I loved him, and now I hate him. He broke my heart, he broke my life. I used to be outgoing and bubby, a vivacious cheerleader.

_I know, "you just don't seem the cheerleader type." Tell me about it._

When I refused to sleep with him, he went to the school bike for a little relief. Tanya Denali. My best friend. Walking in on them I had an E Tu Brutus, moment. I should have realised, I mean what kind of idiot tries to reform the school player. I thought I could change him. Unfortunately I was the one to change.

I wiped my eyes and looked at my mom, her face was worried, and there was sadness mingled with guilt etched across her face.

"Mom, I want to go. I need to go. I can't face them anymore."

She nodded silent understanding. She was the only one who knew. I hadn't told anyone what I had walked in on. Forks high school just thought we were going through a rough patch. We were the ideal couple, the perfect match. I so want to hate him with every fibre of my being, but I can't. Because I can't let go, I need closure, closure I can't get because I refuse to even look at him.

_Poor guy probably thinks I'm just pms-ing. _

I walked across to my vanity and opened the drawer. I took out the little silver charm bracelet, a tiny wolf hung from it. I bit back tears and tried to make myself angry. I should hate him! I grabbed his football jersey from the end of my bed.

"Mom, I'm just going out for a while. I'll be home soon." I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"Sure sweetheart, I'll finish the packing and then when you come home we can all go out to dinner?"

I grinned forcedly and nodded.

The drive to Jakes, was short, and it was even shorter due to the speed of my Ferrari F340. It was like sleek, shiny and black. I loved it, my mom and dad got me it as a sweet sixteen present. I thought it was a little outrageous, and I almost died when I learned the price, hut even I could see that it was beautiful and a total babe magnet.

_Isabella Swan, smoothest ride in all of forks. _

I sat in the car for five minutes staring at the little red brick house. It began to rain, so I grudgingly stepped out of my toasty car and made my way up the little stone path. I rang he doorbell, and prayed he wasn't home. His mom answered.

"Bella, what a wonderful surprise, come in." She smiled warmly at me, I always loved her. She went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Jake!" She yelled. "Bella's here."

She turned to me. "Go on up."

I slowly walked up the stairs, trepidation dragging me down with every step I took. I stood outside his door and breathed in and out, deeply, three times. I raised my hand and knocked something I had never done before. Usually I just walked right in.

I heard Jake get up, and walk across his bedroom, before yanking open the door.

"Bella, baby, you don't need to knock." He looked at my face; something about my expression must have registered abnormal with him. "What's up?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. A tear trickled down my cheek. He pulled me into his arms, closing the door as he half carried me to his bed.

"Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong? Baby you're being kind of dramatic, what's up?"

_That did it, I was being dramatic. I'll show him fucking dramatic!_

I stood up, shaking his arm off, shocking him. I wiped my tears away. Then I threw his sweater and his bracelet at him.

"I know Jacob, about you and her. I saw you." I yelled at him. His usually tanned face, paled significantly. I laughed.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Jake. I'm moving away and I don't ever want to speak to you or your little skank ever again."

I walked straight out the door and down the stairs. I bumped into his mom on my way out the door.

"Bella, honey are you okay?" Her voice was concerned. I looked at her, my face was wet with tears. I could feel my mascara drying into my face.

"Ask Jacob, I'm sure his version will differ from mine. I'm sorry, um I'm leaving town tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you at Christmas or something." I stumbled out the door, into the rain. I turned the heat up full in my car. As I backed out the drive I saw Jacob come out the house. He looked upset, I could feel my eyes welling up again, so I drove a little faster. As soon as I was out of his street, I pulled over, driving like this was too dangerous.

_Seriously, God, what the hell did I ever do to you?_

I leaned my head against the steering wheel, and cried. I cried because he hurt me, I cried because I still loved him, and I cried because I hated myself for it. A sharp rap on the window snapped me out of my wallowing. I rolled the window down, the rain had stopped, for that I was grateful. I found myself looking into a familiar pair of green eyes. I didn't know where I had seen them before, so intensely green, you'd think I'd remember.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to call someone?" I looked at the man, good looking, around the late thirties, around the same age as my dad. Must be new in town, I had never seen him before. Green eyes.

"No, I'm okay thanks. I just broke up with my boyfriend, he slept with my best friend."

_Wow Bella, too much information. Why don't you just rape the guy and be done with it!_

His eyes softened, and he smiled gently at me.

"Okay, be careful driving. I'd recommend Ben & Jerry's cookie dough by the way, and avoid The Notebook at all costs."

I laughed. "Thank you."

I drove home, half my mind on the road, the other half scaling the yearbook looking for green eyes. I parked the car, happy to have made it home in one piece. I took my wet shoes off at the door, and hung my coat in the closet.

"Honey, I'm home." I called out; the kind stranger had lifted my spirits exponentially.

"Sweetie are you okay?" My mom rushed into the hallway frantically. Luckily I had re applied my make-up in the driveway. I smiled genuinely.

"Oh thank god, Charlie come on, get your coat."

"Mom I need to go get a dry pair of shoes, I'll be right back."

I ran upstairs to my bedroom, I couldn't really be bothered to look for a pair that matched my outfit so I threw on some black converse. I grabbed my leather jacket and headed back downstairs.

The restaurant was quiet. Too quiet. My parents felt the need to make idle chit chat. I just wasn't in the mood.

"So Bella are you looking forward to meeting all of Emmet's friends?" My mom asked. I plastered a smile on my face. I was faking this smile so much lately that it almost felt genuine.

Emmet is my cousin, he goes to Seattle boarding school, he was the one who suggested we check it out.

"Yeah it should be fun." I said, trying to keep my voice light and cheery.

I fell asleep easily that night, crying exhausts me. However at 2.03 am I woke up, sittitng bolt upright in my bed. My dream had been so real, and it had sparked a revelation.

_Edward Cullen had green eyes_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I apologise for the long delay. Finals are killer. Don't panic the chapters will get longer.**

**Um, feedback would be appreciated. **

**xx**


	3. The Only Way Is Up

Sorry about the delay. Studying for finals. It's taking over my life. (:

Again, I don't own anything

"Jesus Bella! How much did you pack?" My dad huffed as he heaved my suitcases into the trunk.

"Charlie! Did you even see the uniform that school sent?! It was hideous, so I packed a little of everything. I don't know what the other kids will be wearing. I'm not psychic you know!" My mom yelled.

_Man, I'm gonna miss this. _

I tried to smile. Jacob had called three times last night. I didn't answer. He may have been the one outside my window at 4am throwing pebbles but I didn't get up to check. I was googling Edward Cullen.

_I know, I know, stalker much?_

From the school website all I found out was that he was captain of the football team, so he probably knows Emmet since he's on the team as well. This could possibly mean that they're friends, and so I may have to on occasion socialise with him.

_It's a tough break I know_.

"Okay Bells, I'm gonna go ahead in your car. You can ride with mom in the Mercedes."

"Sure dad sounds good. Just be careful with my baby." He laughed, I didn't. I love my car.

I picked up some chips, a Mountain dew and a Tootsie Roll, while I watched my dad try to teach my mom how to put gas in the car. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"So, how long until we're there?" I asked as I walked back to the car.

"About twenty minutes sweetie, are you excited." My mom asked, while my dad filled the car with gas, muttering to himself about women mixing with cars.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Emmet in forever." I wasn't even lying. I was excited; although I wasn't entirely sure Emmet was the only guy on the football team I was looking forward to seeing. This scared me a little.

Twenty three minutes later we pulled into the long driveway. We passed the main courtyard, where I could have sworn I saw a Starbucks. My mom parked the car, while my dad went to park mine in the student lot.

We were unloading the trunk as Dave came out to greet us.

"Ah, the Swan family! Great to have you here Bella. I trust you got here safely."

_Yeah, no shit Sherlock._

"Hello Mr. Collins. How are you?" I asked, smiling like I actually cared about his response.

"Very well, thank you Bella. Now your roommate, a Miss. Alice Cullen. Is at home for the weekend however she will be back on Sunday and you two can get to know each other then okay."

"Sure."

Alice Cullen.

Cullen, Cullen, Cullen?

_Cullen!_

"Wait, Alice Cullen, as in Edward Cullen?" I asked, praying my stalkerish antics would never reach him. I didn't want to inflate his already too big ego.

"Yes, they are twins. As you appear to be acquainted with him, you'll be pleased to know Alice is nothing like her brother. I'll leave you to say goodbye to your parents. Join me inside and I'll help you on your way. Mr and Mrs Swan, it's been a pleasure."

My dad shook hands with Mr Collins. I was still in shock. I was going to be sharing a room with Edward Cullen's sister.

_His freakin twin!_

I was quickly snapped out of my foolishness when my mom hugged me, I could feel her tears soaking my hair.

"Bella, I'll miss you so much! Call as much as you can. I don't care what time, just call, and write! E-mail me every day, even if it's just to say hi okay?"

"I will mom, I promise. I love you." I said.

"Have fun kiddo, call us when you can. We'll miss you." My dad hugged me.

And then they were gone. I allowed a few tears to escape, saving the total wailing session till I was in my dorm, alone.

I sighed and turned to look up at my new home. Instead I was met with a strangely familiar face.

"Hi, Isabella right. I'm Mike Newton."

_Ah the blonde fuckwit from my run in with Edward Cullen._

"Mike, call me Bella, please." I smiled at him sweetly, In the hope that he would offer to carry my bags.

"Can I help with your luggage." Alas, my smiling was not in vain.

"Thank you." I sauntered into the office. The lady at the desk looked up at me as I entered, her expression was priceless.

"Can I help you?" Shock colored her tone. As she was looking at me with clear disdain, Dave swooped in and saved me.

"Bella, right this way." He led me down the hallway to his office as I looked back at little Miss Perfect at the desk, giving her a smug smile.

_Oh yeah, I went there._

I sat in his office feeling again, like a naughty kid.

"So Bella, I have here your map, class list, dorm information, social events calendar, and a form for you to fill after a week, just to let us know how you're settling in."

"Thank you." I replied as he handed me a huge folder.

We talked for about ten minutes before his phone rang, the phone on the end reminding him of an imminent meeting he had to attend. As we walked down the hallway, Mr. Collins told his secretary Lucy to schedule a meeting in a week.

"Bring your questionnaire and enjoy your first week."

"Yeah, I will, thanks."

Mike Newton was looking at me like a lost puppy.

"Can I help you to your dorm Bella."

"Uck." Sighed the receptionist. I turned to face her, giving a glare that made her avert her eyes and mumble her apologies.

"Thanks Matt."

_Don't wanna get too attached_.

"It's Mike, but whatever."

I took out my map and dorm info. I was in the Florence Wilson dorm, not far from the main courtyard where I found out there _was_ a Starbucks, and many restaurants and even a grocery store.

_You know I think I'm gonna like it here. _

Mike and I entered a huge building; there were ornate carvings in the stone and Florence Wilson was carved above the doorway. As we entered I noticed that was no reception desk. I thought this was odd given that it was a co-ed school.

"Hey, is there a doorman or a dorm monitor?" I asked Mike.

"Nope, so if you ever want to have people over, you want get caught." He winked at me.

_Okay, ew. Never gonna happen in this lifetime sweetheart._

"Cool."

We walked further down the hallway, the floors were carpeted blue and the walls a sandstone color.

"This is you, room 21. I'll remember that cause I'm 21 on the football team."

_Football team huh?_

"You're on the football team that's great." His eyes lit up. "So do you know Emmett McCarty?"

"Yeah, of course. Emmett's my main bro. And I'm not actually on the team, I'm on the reserves."

"Ah, Emmett's my cousin." I said as I unlocked the door and walked into the room. "Just dump the bags anywhere."

I heard a thud behind me.

"Emmett's your cousin huh? So are you guys close?" Mike asked, he looked strangely nervous.

"Like brother and sister… Look Mike are you okay, you look kinda green?"

"I'm fine, I just need to go. Bye Bella." He practically ran from the room.

_Whatever._

I looked around the dorm room with my mouth hanging open. It was nothing like I expected. A fairly large kitchen with granite work surfaces and white polished doors, the floor was wooden throughout the kitchen into the dining and living area. The living area was white with a red leather couch, and some chairs, a wooden coffee table had stacks of Cosmo magazines on it. A huge plasma hung on the wall. I saw a note on the table. It read:

Dear Room mate,

Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, I'm sorry I can't be there to greet you in person. I'm helping my parents move into our new home in Forks, don't worry no-one's heard of it!

Your room is the one with the door open, I decorated for you but if you don't like it we can change it.

I should be home Sunday so we can get to know each other then.

Until Sunday,

Alice Cullen.

x x x x x x x.

I walked over to my bedroom. It was amazing, the floor was wooden and polished the walls white with aquamarine accents. A huge bed lay in the middle, with a small table on either side. I had a desk with a lamp, and two doors on the right wall. I opened the first and met a giant closet. I could actually walk right it. The second door contained a bathroom, complete with shower. It was tiled completely in black and white.

_Jesus! I think I love Alice already. _

I looked at the clock. 3.45, Friday.

_God, this is gonna be a long weekend._

I walked through to the fridge and looked inside, three bottles of water, come celery and a post-it saying: Sorry!

I chuckled and took my map out my pocket. I followed the route to the grocery store with my finger. It didn't seem far away. I took out my phone and dialled Emmett's number, he answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, it's Bella, where are you?" I could hear some yelling in the background.

"Oh hey Bells, I'm at my friends house, I'm helping their parents move in."

"You're at the Cullen's, in forks?" I asked.

"Yeah, wait. Do you know them?" He sounded confused. I laughed lightly.

"Kind of, I'm Alice's room mate. And I've met Edward before, like once."

"Oh cool, Alice will be pleased; she was expecting some kind of freak for a room mate. So was there a reason you called or was it just to chat?" He asked, I could hear more yelling in the background, some one was trying to build shelves.

"I'm at school, I just wondered if you were home?"

"Huh, I thought you weren't coming till next week… No Rose, it goes in there…No there! God, sorry Bells." I laughed.

"Nope, I'm here just now, I actually just met Mike Newton? Care to explain why he's terrified of you?"

"Ah, Newton, yeah I hate that guy. Did he hit on you?"

"A little, listen I'm gonna let you get back to your moving, call me when you get back."

"Bells, I can come home if you want, you shouldn't have to spend your first weekend alone. I can get a flight tonight or maybe early tomorrow?"

"No, Emmet honestly I'm fine, just enjoy Forks while you're there." I laughed.

"Yeah, I will, how you survive this weather is beyond me. I'll call you on Sunday, kay?"

"Sure, bye Em."

"Bye Bells."

I put my blackberry in my back pocket and grabbed my coat.

"Great, a weekend alone." I said sullenly to the empty dorm.

On the other hand, when Emmett gets home so will Rosalie, his long term girlfriend, I love her. She's like a supermodel, long blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes, a nice contrast to my brown hair and eyes. And then I get to meet Alice, judging by this dorm I think I'll like her.

I grabbed my purse, and key, and headed for the door.

I glanced at my map, I was in the middle of the quad. I saw Mike Newton with a bunch of his friends, I dug around in my bag for my Ray Bans to give me a little cover.

_That would be an unwelcome meeting._

As I crossed the quad I passes a pizza place, it smelled amazing! So I went inside and ordered a large pepperoni and cheese. I told the guy I would pick it up on my way home. I made my way to the grocery store. The door dinged as I entered, the guy at the counter looked up, gawped then slowly went back to his magazine. I grabbed a cart and started loading it with ice-cream, soda, chips and Hershey's.

_What I need some comfort food._

I pushed the cart to the desk, as I put my items on the belt, the guy looked at me.

"Hey?" I asked.

"You're new here." Was his response, a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I'm Bella, and you are?"

"Eric, Eric Yorkie."

"Well, Eric, Eric Yorkie, I have to get back to my dorm so I can throw things at the wall, while I wail All By Myself, so do you think you could scan these?" I gestured to the junk food on the belt.

"My names, just Eric Yorkie… I mean…you can just call me Eric…oh right, food, sorry." He blushed an adorable shade of pink.

"Thank you." I said, my tone softening as he went a deeper shade of crimson.

He scanned my items quickly, bundling them into a brown paper bag, I saw him eyeing the jumbo size tub of cookie dough, before smiling a small cute smirk.

"That's $8.75 please." I handed him a ten, and grabbed my bag, stuffing my change into my back pocket.

"See ya, Eric." I called over the ring of the door as I left.

_Next stop pizza, then it's a straight road to loserville._

I picked up my pizza, and walked back to the dorm, the smell of cheese and pepperoni assaulted my nose so that I struggled to even open the door. I locked it behind me, and walked into my bedroom, I opened my biggest suitcase, and found my comfy blue sweats at the top, I changed into them and pulled a white t-shirt over my head. I headed back through to the living room, and turned on the TV. I settled on re-runs of 90210 and cracked open the pizza box, my mouth watered as I ate and I think I may have even drooled a little.

_Well Swan, the only way is up._


	4. Blast From The Past

I woke up amidst mounds of cookie dough and melted ice cream.

"Shit." I said to the empty room. Celine Dion filled the screen with Leonardo Di Hot Stuff parading around a boat. I muted her, and stood up; a bunch of crumbs fell to the floor.

_Great._

I picked up my comforter and shook it to get rid of all the chips inside it. I returned it to its rightful place on my bed. I made my way back to the living room; I cleaned all my junk food up, loading it into a huge green plastic bag. I found a broom in the kitchen, and I set to work on cleaning up my crumbs. When I was finally done cleaning the place was spotless. I looked at the clock. It was 2pm.

_Great, I'm alone on the planet where time stands still. _

I took a shower in my gorgeous bathroom, I let the warm water un knot all the tense muscles in my back and shoulders. I used the shampoo in the shower, left by Alice, it smelled of strawberries. It was nice, it matched the body wash. As I stepped out I analysed myself in the mirror. As I brushed my teeth I realised I looked a little too skinny, all the stress with Jake and Skanya, made me not want to eat, or do anything really.

_Well Swan, continue like you did last night and the weight will soon be back. _

I dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans; I added a plain white t-shirt and grey waistcoat. I dug around for some socks and pulled them on as well. I tied my hair up in a loose bun, leaving it to dry naturally. I checked the time again. 2.45pm.

_What the fuck? Give me a goddamn break!_

I looked around at my heaps of luggage. I opened the first and looked inside. Shoes. I laughed slightly as a pang of homesickness stabbed my chest. Only Renee Swan would pack this many shoes for school. I opened the door to my closet and prepared myself for a long day.

Finally I was done. Everything was organised and in it's rightful place. I smiled and looked at the time on my Blackberry. 4pm.

"No fucking way." I huffed as I stomped through to the living room, the wall clock sided with my traitor phone. Pink's _U+Ur Hand _suddenly blared from my phone, which I was still holding, squeezing it tight for not making time go faster. I jumped, dropped my phone and caught it before it hit the wood.

"Hello?" I answered, still shocked by unexpected ninja skills.

"Yo, Bells, What up?"

"You know Emmet, it's about time you realised you're not a rapper. Or a gangster, or black for that matter." I said as he laughed down the phone.

"Bella, are you decent? We're on our way into campus just now. We should be there in five. See ya." He hung up.

_He hung up!_

I pressed re-dial. It rang three times before going to voicemail.

"Fuckwit." I looked down at my appearance. I heard voices outside.

_Too late to change now._

I looked wildly around the room, clutching at my hair. He said we. Who the fuck is we?

The door banged open and Emmet came bounding in. He scooped me up and whirled me round. I couldn't control my giggles, but when he finally set me down I swayed a little.

"God Emmet, are you trying to land me in hospital already?" I said, as he laughed.

"Man, I've missed you. Oh Bella, this is Alice and this is Rose."

Alice was around my height, maybe a inch or two shorter, thin, with cute short black hair that stood out in spikes. She was wearing a cute yellow dress with a white sweater and sweet white pumps. Rosalie was tall, slim but curvaceous, and breathtakingly beautiful. Stood next to each other I was little intimdated, they were so gorgeous. Rosalie's red top matched her lips and shoes. Her jeans fitted her like a glove.

"Hi." I said, rather lamely.

"Hey. We are so going to be best friends I can feel it!" Alice squealed while Rose smiled at me.

"I know right, I love your outfit by the way, both of you." I said warmly, already feeling like were true best friends. Emmet wrapped an arm around my shoulders and smiled down at me.

"Okay Bella, this is Edward, Alice's brother." Edward winked at me. "And this is Jasper, Rosalie's cousin and Alice's boyfriend. These are Edward and Alice's parents."

Jasper had dirty blond hair and killer blue eyes; he smiled at me and waved I detected a southern look from him. I looked at Alice's parents. Their mom, was beautiful in a fifties pin up kind of way. Soft caramel curls, and a heart shaped face. She grinned at me. I looked at their dad.

"Oh.." Was all I could say.

"Hello there, how was my prescription?" He asked.

I nodded my head towards the screen where _Love Is a Battlefield_ was playing, still on mute.

"Great thanks, I feel so much better." I laughed at the confused faces around me.

"I'm Carlisle, by the way, and my wife is Esme." The kind stranger said.

"Nice to meet you…again." I said. Esme's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Am I missing something?" Emmet asked. Carlisle started to speak but I cut him off.

"Yeah, we've met, I had some…car trouble." I said, Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"Oh, cool. You should have Rose take a look at it, she's amazing with cars."

Whilst Emmet bought it, no-one else did. Edward and Jasper just looked confused while Alice and Rose looked concerned.

"Later." I mouthed at them, they nodded and smoothed their faces clear of confusion.

"So, why don't we all freshen up and do dinner?" Esme suggested, looking around.

"That sounds great, I'm starving." Emmet and I said in unison. We both laughed.

"I can see the resemblance." Jasper said, his southern drawl confirming my suspicions. Everyone laughed, while Emmet ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I protested as he chuckled.

"Okay, guys. You all need to leave. We girls need to get ready for dinner, so … shoo!" Alice said, motioning with her hands that they were to leave.

"Why do we have to go. We don't need to change." Emmet whined.

"Dude, we kinda stink. I need to have a shower before I'm worthy of Alice's arm. Seriously, do you wanna be replaced by a Birkin?" Jasper said.

"Oh my god! He just said Birkin! And used it correctly. You know I love you right?" Alice beamed at Jasper, who shrugged off her compliments and looked lovingly at her. I looked away, the moment was intense and reminded me of Jake. I felt my eyes fill up.

_Oh fuck. Look away Bella, look fucking anywhere._

I scanned the room, my eyes met Edward's enchanting green ones. He looked worried, and opened his mouth to speak. I shook my head violently at him. Willing him not draw the attention of Emmet. I didn't want him to know about Jacob, he never liked him and would probably beat the crap out of him if he knew. He nodded in understanding, I blinked the tears away and plastered a smile on my face.

"Well guys, shoo!" I said.

"Okay, Esme and I are going to get a coffee, we'll meet you here in… say, an hour?" Carlisle said.

"And a half." Alice added. Carlisle frowned but eventually relented seeing Alice's big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, we'll meet back here in an hour and a half." Carlisle said. He, Esme and the guys left leaving me with Rose and Alice.

Alice came bounding over to me like a blur of energy. She enveloped me in a hug, pulling Rosalie into the mix.

"Oh my god! We are so gonna be friends forever!" Alice yelled.

"I know." Rose and I yelled back, giggling along with Alice.

"I should probably go to my room and change." Rosalie said, sighing at the prospect.

"Nonsense." I said. "You can borrow something of mine. You're a size 6 right?"

"Right, how did you know that?"

"Well Rosalie." Alice interjected. "Her mom is Renee Swan, the world renowned fashion designer, maybe Bella has the design bug."

"Yeah…no. It's just a game I used to play while my mom was fitting models, you start to learn sizes. Like your are also a size 6."

"Yeah! Okay I think I just fell in love you."

"Me too." Rosalie nodded.

"Wait until you see my closet." I laughed leading them to my room. "By the way Alice my room is amazing thank you so much!"

"Glad you like it B." Alice said, bouncing onto my bed. I opened my closet and ushered Rosalie inside.

"Pick whatever you like. You can use my shower too, I had one before you guys got here."

Rosalie walked into my closet, she gasped as she marvelled at my shoe rack. I giggled. Alice bounded off my bed and into my closet, I heard her murmur wow.

"Alice if you want to wear something of mine then that's cool too." I said, as I sat at my dresser, ready to do my hair and apply my make-up.

"Really?" She asked, I nodded. "Oh my god Bella, thank you!"

Rosalie came out my closet carrying a red dress with ruffles at the hem. Alice followed with a purple playsuit.

"Rosalie, I have shoes to match that. And Alice aren't you going to be cold?" I asked as I looked at the short hem of the shorts.

"Hm, yeah oh well I'll have to suffer." Alice shrugged. I shook my head and went to my closet.

I rummaged around in a few drawers. Before I found some black knee high socks with little purple bows embroidered on. I handed them to Alice.

"Thanks B. I'm just going to go shower." Alice left my room to go to hers.

"Rose, go ahead and use my shower there's shampoo and stuff in there."

"Thanks Bella." She said, leaving me alone as she went to shower. I went to my closet where I found an outfit. A strapless little black dress with a zip up the front, I found my leather jacket and plain Louboutin heels.

I took off my shirt and sat at my dresser, I didn't want to get it all covered in make-up when I'd only wore it for an hour.

I looked in the mirror and sighed. My hair looked like crap and my complexion, well …

I picked up my straightening iron and plugged them in. I brushed through my long mahogany tangled mess, wishing it was shinier. I plugged my iPod into my speakers, and put on Usher's OMG. I sat at my dresser and started to apply my make up. I had just put on a light layer of foundation when Rose came out the bathroom. She smiled at me in the mirror, before taking in my scantily clad appearance.

"I'm sorry, this is how I normally get ready." I said, blushing a little.

"Me too." Rose said. She dropped her towel and stood in her underwear. My jaw dropped.

"God Rose are you a swim wear model in your free time?" I asked, she just laughed and winked at me.

"Do you have a hair dryer?" She asked, hands on hips.

"Sure, it's in the closet." I answered as I turned back to my mirror. I put on a few coatings of mascara, and some smoky eye shadow. To cap it off I found some red cherry lip gloss. I put the tube on my dresser, not applying it yet, In case my hair got stuck in it. I set to work on straightening my hair. When I was done I scrunched some mousse in it, to give it a sexy just out of bed vibe. I went to my bed where Rosalie was already dressed, hair waving perfectly down her back as she applied some mascara.

I pulled off my jeans, folding them neatly on my bed. As I was sliding into the dress there was a knock at the door. Rosalie screwed the cap on her mascara and went to answer it. I zipped up my dress and pulled on my heels.

"Bells, we're all ready to go, are you done yet?" I heard Emmet boom from the living room.

I grabbed my purse and jacket and headed out to meet them in the living room. The first thing I noticed was Edward, his black shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows and dark wash denim pants made him look divine. I looked away quickly, blushing.

"So are we ready to go?" I asked. Alice hooked her arm through mine.

"You look a-maaaa-zing Bells." She said.

"You should see her with it off." Rosalie winked at me as she took Emmet's hand.

I blushed and shook my head. We walked to the quad together; Alice and I talked shoes and what we were going to do tomorrow. We stopped outside a little Italian restaurant, Alice skipped off to take Jasper's hand, leaving me next to Edward. He lowered his head and whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful Bella." His breath tickled my neck making me shiver. I looked up to see his green eyes smoulder with… desire?

"Thank you." I breathed, not able to actually speak. The girl at the door snapped me out of my madness.

"Edward, baby! I've missed you, why haven't you called me back?" She pouted her bright pink lips at him.

"Paige, sorry, I've been busy. I meant to call you I swear, I just … forgot." He said to her, smiling like it was second nature.

_Dick. Player. Womanizer…yeah I'm sticking with dick. Dick. _

"Who the hell is Paige? My name is Becky!" She glared at him. I laughed. I couldn't help it, it was just too funny. She turned her pathetic glare to me, that's when I recognized her.

_Shit!_

Okay, so remember I said I used to cheer. Yeah, well I went to cheer camp – I know right, lame! – well, Becky was there, with her entire squad, and they went to boarding school.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit SHIT!_

"So Edward who's the new skank." She said, her voice was squeaky and annoying. Tanya and I had talked about that squad for hours.

Well then Becky, bitch, you make me think about Tanya again, I will make your life hell. And I'm a skank, hell no! I stepped into the light so she could see me properly.

"Oh My God! Bella Swan, oh, I'm so sorry I thought you were one of the little whores trying to steal my Eddie. It's been so long, how are you babe? Lauren is gonna freak!"

"Becky! It's so great to see you. I'm good, does Lauren go here?"

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, Edward just looked confused, and Emmet was already scanning a menu.

"Yeah she does, she's cheer captain, although now you're here I doubt that will last."

"Oh, no, I don't cheer anymore. Ever." I said. Stressing the ever.

"Oh, well, that'll change soon , I'm sure. Here is your server, have a good night, and I'll see you soon."

"Nice seeing you." I turned to face our server.

_Fuck no. I wanted a fresh fucking start, not a trip down memory lane._

"Isabella Swan, how about that? I haven't seen you since the white party. I haven't spoken to you either, thanks for returning my calls."

"Nice to see you too James, and don't call me that. I told you, I had a boyfriend." I said as I followed him to our table. He pulled out my chair, gesturing for me to sit.

"Had, hmm, as in don't anymore? Interesting, although it was kinda inevitable, I mean you are way to hot for him." James said as he handed menus out to everyone.

"James, you're right, I am no longer dating, Ja- _him. _I'll call you when we're ready to order."

"Sure thing, gorgeous." He said as he sauntered to the bar.

"Bella, do you know everyone here?" Rosalie asked, staring at me incredulously.

"It would seem so." I said looking down. "I know Becky from cheer camp – Alice, Rose, stop laughing or I will kill you – and I met James at the white party." I explained as I opened the menu.

"As in,_ the_ white party. In the Hamptons?" Alice said. Her mouth agape matching Rosalie's.

"Yep. And yeah, I will totally hook you up next year." I said, laughing as they broke into identical grins, high fiving each other.

"So I pretty much know the entire cheer squad. Bimbo's, all of them. Are they still the same?" I asked, not wanting to screw up by basing my judgements on the past.

"Pretty much." Alice said.

"Yeah, they're all really fake and Lauren-y." Rosalie chimed in.

"Oh, cool." I looked across the table at Edward. "So, what's good to eat here?"

"Um, well, um-" I looked at him quizzically. He cleared his throat and continued. "The mushroom ravioli is amazing, and the spicy chicken pizza is also pretty good. Those are my recommendations."

"Man, I love pizza- and pasta. Decisions, decisions. Hmm, umm, well I could have the …" I trailed off.

"Well we could always get one each and share?" Edward said. My head snapped up.

_Share, food, with him. Oh My God. Bella, for fuck sake pull yourself together. The guy's an asshole._

_But he's a hot asshole._

_Hello! Earth to Bella, asshole equals asshole!_

"Sure, sounds good."

_What the fuck!_

_I know I know. I panicked okay!_

"Cool."

I turned to the rest of the table and asked if they were ready to order. They were, so I called James over.

"That should be out in around fifteen minutes." He said as he left.

I tuned to Esme and Carlisle.

"So, Alice tells me you've just bought a house in Forks?" I said as I sipped my coke.

"Yes, do you live there?" Esme said, recalling our last meeting.

"Yeah, I live there with my parents. So where is your house?" I asked.

"It's on Mersey Street, there are only a few houses on it, so it's really nice and private." Carlisle said.

"Mersey Street. Oh, you bought the old Smith place. I live next door, in the big white house." I said. Stunned that Alice was now my neighbour.

"Really?" Esme exclaimed. "Bella, your house is gorgeous. Emmet you didn't tell us Bella lived in Forks, never mind the same street."

Emmet looked up in astonishment, already munching on a breadstick.

"I forgot okay." He said, as he looked around impatiently, scowling at those who were eating.

The whole table erupted in laughter.

"So Bella." Esme said. "Tell us more about yourself?"

I shifted uncomfortably, feeling like everything was about me. I barely knew them as well, I felt like I was hogging the attention.

"Why don't we all take turns, saying something about ourselves." Edward said.

My head snapped up, his gaze met mine. Why the hell is he being nice to me? This is how it starts Bella, they lure you in with false hope, and lusty eyes.

_Don't fall for it!_

I cleared my throat.

"Um that sounds good." I said. "So, I'm Bella, and … um- I can speak 4 languages."

"Wow." Edward said. "Impressive. I'm Edward, and I play football."

"That's not the same, I knew that!" I huffed. Before turning crimson.

"How did you know that?" Edward asked, smirking at me.

_SHIT! Shit shit shit shit! What was his name, come on Swan, his fucking name!_

"Mike Newton! Yeah, he told me. Oh look foods here." I said, looking up at James gratefully.

He passed out the plates, as Edward stared intently at me, over the table.

"What?" I asked, wary that I had something on my face.

"Nothing." He claimed, as he continued to stare at me. I huffed and turned to Jasper.

"So, Jasper, it's your turn." I said, as I took a bite from a slice of pizza.

"Um, I can ride a motorcycle."

"Me next!" Alice squealed. "Hi, I'm Alice, and I always wear at least one item of pink."

I laughed, as Rosalie mouthed, 'It's true!'

"Here Bella, try this." Edward murmured as he pushed the plate of pasta toward me.

I took a bite, and almost moaned.

"Oh my god. That's- God!- there are no words." I said, as he chuckled. Our eyes met and I blushed. I quickly noticed the rest of the table staring at us. I cleared my throat and ignored the knowing looks from Rosalie and Alice.

"Emmet." Carlisle said. "It's your turn buddy."

I was startled by the somewhat colloquial expression coming from Carlisle, I had assumed him to be more, prim and proper.

_Well Swan, you know what they say about those who assume?_

"Um." Emmet said, as he picked up another slice of pizza. "I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world."

We all rolled our eyes as Emmet winked at Rose.

"And, I can eat a whole pumpkin pie, in under five minutes."

"What?" Alice's jaw hit the floor. Rose was looking at him in disgust. While Edward and Jazz wore adoring smiles. I smiled at my big goofy cousin while reminiscing the very pie eating occasion.

"That was a good thanksgiving." I said.

"The best I would say." Emmet said, his eyes twinkling.

"I missed you." I said softly, aware that the group was suddenly very interested in the table clot and the ceiling.

"Me too Bells, me too. But you're here no, so chin up." He grinned at me.

"Excuse me." A screechy voice cut across the tender moment. I turned to see Lauren Mallory.

_You know, the bitch from cheer camp. _

"Edward, you were supposed to call me last night. So what, now you just expect me to let you make out with me and then nothing. I don't think so!" She whispered angrily.

I saw Esme glaring at Edward while Carlisle shook his head at his son. Edward looked a little uncomfortable.

"Excuse me." Edward said, rising from the table and leading Lauren away.

I couldn't hear what he said, but whatever it was brought a huge smile to Laurens face. She danced off before casually flicking her hair and blowing him a kiss, which would've been a hell of a lot sexier if she didn't have a hair hanging from her lip gloss coated fingers. Edward strode back to the table, but I couldn't focus on his walk, I was too busy thinking about him flirting with me all night while he was also dating two other girls.

_You sure know how to pick them sweetie._

"Hey beautiful, sorry about that." Edward said to me as he sat down in his chair winking lazily at me.

"No problem." I said dryly, turning back to the table.

It was ten thirty by the time we got back to our dorm. I had ignored Edward the entire time, and judging by his looks of confusion, he noticed.

Alice and I flopped onto the couch as soon as we entered the dorm. Rosalie had gone to her own room, she was tired. I suspected Emmet would be there as well.

"Alice?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes?" Alice enquired, just as warily.

"Is Edward, you know… always an asshole with girls?"

There was no nice way to phrase it.

"Yep. He's a player, so what was the name of the player you dated?"

My mouth hung open.

"What? I'm perceptive." Alice claimed.

"Jacob." I said. "Jacob Black, he uh… he slept with my best friend because I wouldn't. That's sort of why I'm here. I mean I'd thought about it before, but well after that, I didn't exactly have a reason to stay in Forks."

"Oh Bella, that's horrible." Alice said, placing her hand over mine.

"Hey now, don't get all mushy on me. Besides tomorrow we shop! We cannot be depressed!"

My motivational motto lasted until I was in bed, alone.

I tossed and turned staring out at the full moon. Eventually I opened my laptop and checked my emails.

After sifting through all the neurotics from my one, I found one from Jacob. I laughed out loud at the irony. The words he could never say in person were right here on the screen.

_I love you._


	5. First day, from hell?

**Hey guys. First off, I am so sorry that this has taken so long. I know- I'm a terrible person. But this chapter is the longest so far, so forgive me? *hides* **

**Love! xx**

"Alice, babe, I love to shop as much as the next girl, but this is getting ridiculous. I need food for god's sake!" I whined, as Alice dragged me into Hollister.

"Bella Friday is casual day, every single freakin' Friday. We need a new outfit for every Friday of every week. We can eat later." Alice insisted, throwing armfuls of jeans at me.

"Alice, I have to agree with Bella, I kinda want to eat as well. Plus I'm sure Bella brought a casual wardrobe with her?" Rosalie chimed in.

"I did! I've told her this!" I wailed.

"Oh, all right then, we'll just get these then go eat. But after we've eaten, we need go to Victoria's Secret, I need some new panties, and I really want some more body spritz. You wouldn't believe Jasper's reaction when I wore the candy floss one…" Alice sighed.

"Ew, Alice please! I'm related to him!" Rose said, screwing her face up in disgust.

I laughed out loud. It was just too funny, the dreamlike expression on Alice's face coupled with Rosalie's wrinkled nose.

"Hey Bella, what about this?" Alice called, as she browsed the underwear in Victoria's Secret. She was holding up a deep blue bra with matching panties.

"Wow, that's gorgeous. Do they have my size?" I answered.

"Yep." Rosalie said, holding it up. She threw it at me; thankfully I caught it and placed it in my basket.

As we paid for our items I saw Rosalie eyeing the candy floss body spritz Alice had bought with disdain. I laughed, catching the attention of Rose and Alice. I pretended not to notice and walked out the store, still giggling, but extremely thankful I had made friends.

My alarm, which was actually Alice jumping on my bed, went off at 6am.

_Yep, 6!_

"Alice, school isn't until 9!" I whined. "Five more minutes?"

"Hell no, get your ass in the shower." Alice said bossily.

"Ugh." I said, as I dragged myself out of bed, shivering as my bare feet made contact with the cool floor. I crossed the room to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I undressed and brushed my teeth before stepping into the shower and engulfing myself in steam.

I stood under the stream of water and closed my eyes. A million thoughts were swimming around my head. I don't love Jake anymore, the pain is still there, but I don't love him. I don't like Edward Cullen, but I am attracted to him, although in a purely physical sense.

_Let's face it Bells, your type is asshole._

Maybe if I got to know him, gave him a chance to change? Fuck no, I thought I could reform Jacob and look where that got me.

_Bella, it's your brain here, get the fuck over it. Yes you loved him and yes he banged your best friend but seriously let it fucking go. _

_Thanks brain, harsh much? Although you're kinda right, maybe I should just move on and let it go. _

_Please fucking do, you're boring me!_

_Thanks brain, you can stop now. And stop, with the fucking, I should wash you out with soap._

_What did you think shampoo was for?_

"Bella, you've been in there for an hour! Move!" Alice yelled, banging on the door. I jumped and slipped, grabbing onto the shower for support.

"Bells, are you okay?" I heard Alice yell, giggling through the door at me.

"Oh sure, I'm fine." I replied sarcastically.

I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I wiped my hand across the mirror, so I could see my reflection, surrounded by steam. My face looked clearer somehow, my eyes were brighter, my forehead not infected with a million worry lines.

_Hallelujah, she let it go._

_Thanks brain, charming. _

I smiled at myself before entering my bedroom. Alice had laid clothes out on my bed for me. I sighed and laughed lightly. It felt good to have girlfriends again; ones who I knew wouldn't ever intentionally hurt me. I don't know how I knew this, I just did.

I pulled on my underwear, which had _Monday_ stitched into it, you know, in case I forget what day it is. I sat at my dresser and set to work on my make up, letting my hair dry naturally so that it fell in soft curls around my face.

I picked up the cute little white shirt and short pleated skirt, I pulled them on before adding my tie, and a cute grey waistcoat. Alice came marching into the room, going straight for my closet.

She emerged with some grey tube socks and high, black Jimmy Choo court shoes. She handed them to me and sat on my bed while I put on the socks, I sat the shoes down on the floor.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Kinda, but also kinda excited. I can't wait to see the look on Lauren's face."

"So are you gonna join the cheer squad here?" Alice asked, suppressing a smirk.

"No!" I said, indignantly, I didn't think I could cope with the teasing it would cost me although truth be told I kinda missed it.

"Whatever you say. I'm sure Edward would love to see you in that skirt flinging your pompoms all over the place." Alice said, craftily.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling. "I mean, why would he like that, it's not like I would like that if he liked it, you know. Because, I wouldn't, you bet I wouldn't, I wouldn't! You know?"

_Shit._

"Bella, just be careful. I know Edward's my brother, but he can be a real jerk when it comes to girls. I like you too much already to see you get hurt." Alice said softly, but sincerely.

"Thanks Alice. I appreciate that, you have no idea how good it feels to have girlfriends again. Besides I'm only physically attracted to Edward." I said.

Alice laughed.

"We should probably get a move on. We don't want you to be late on your first day!" Alice said, pulling me up off my bed.

I grabbed my black tote bag, and slipped my feet into my shoes. I walked into the living room, my heels clicking against the wood.

"Okay." Alice said. "We're meeting everyone at the little café in the quad for breakfast and then we'll walk you to your first class. What is your first class by the way?"

I dug around in my bag for my timetable; I found it and smoothed it out.

"Um, Monday. First period is English Lit, with Mr. Mason. Then I have Spanish with Mrs. Montoya, and then I have Trig, with Mr. Varner. And then lunch?" I asked uncertainly.

"Well that's lucky. Edward is in your English class, we all have Spanish together and um… let me think. Nope, Rose has Smith…and Jazz has… Yeah you have trig alone, but we'll be meeting for lunch anyway, so it's only one period." Alice rhymed off, seemingly without breath. I swear I don't know how she does it.

We walked together to the quad, commenting on people's outfits. I noticed Mike Newton, he waved, and I looked at him awkwardly so he turned the wave into a back-of-the-head itch. Alice actually laughed out loud.

We arrived at the breakfast place where I ordered a caramel macchiato and a cookie.

"Seriously Bella, do you know how much sugar is in that!" Rosalie said, her cup contained hot water and a slice of lemon. "The cookie alone is like 350 calories!"

"Yeah, so? I work out you know!" I protested, taking a bite of my cookie.

"Sorry Bella." Rosalie smirked. "We forgot your active lifestyle as a cheer leader, all the partying and _like-oh-my-god_-ing."

Alice giggled. Emmet and Jasper were laughing as well. Annoyance prickled under my skin, who were they to judge what I liked?

"Ugh." Rosalie said, she nodded her towards the window. "Look who it is."

Outside Edward was standing, looking gorgeous of course, but something was off in his expression, he looked highly uncomfortable.

Then I noticed the body of Lauren Mallory trying to drape herself over him. I sniggered. Edward turned around and saw us watching him. He mouthed the word help.

"Not a chance in hell." Alice said.

Still a little pissed at their laughter about my cheerleading I got up and exited the café.

"Lauren, is that you?" I asked.

Her head whipped around, and she surveyed me with her blue eyes. A casual flick of her fake blonde hair was all the time it took for her smile to be in place. While she was preoccupied with me, Edward slipped past her and into the café.

"Bella, oh my god!" She squealed. "It's so … nice to see you again."

_Yeah, right. If she isn't peeing her pants in fear that I'm gonna steal her captain crown, I'll eat my own arm. _

"You too!" I lied.

"When Becky told me you were her I hoped… I mean I _thought_, she was making it up." Lauren said slyly, hoping to provoke me.

"Well here I am, how's your squad? Did you get that leadership thing worked out, I mean, do they listen to you yet?" I said, smirking as her face dropped and morphed into a scowl.

"There was never an issue. I am a magnificent leader!" She said indignantly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Edward.

_Pffft, magnificent bullshitter more like. _

She marched off in the opposite direction. I giggled before returning to the table, inside. I picked up my coffee.

"Well I'll see you in Spanish." I said, before I left.

I was still a little annoyed. I know the whole cheerleading thing is a bit lame but they're supposed to be my friends and it was important to me at one point, so why do they think it's okay to laugh about it? I just want them to either drop it completely or when they do speak about it, be nice, or at least civil.

"Bella! Wait up!"

I turned around to see Edward jogging towards me.

"We have English together, Alice just told me." He said. "And thanks, for saving me back there."

"Sure." I said, trying to stay indifferent.

"So I was thinking" Edward said.

"Always a dangerous pastime."

He laughed.

"We should go out to dinner, maybe tomorrow night." It wasn't a question. I got the impression girls didn't often turn down Edward Cullen.

Without realising, I had been following Edward, and we were now at the door of English.

I peered into the classroom. I saw James, and Mike, and Lauren.

_Dear God, Why?_

I turned to face Edward who was watching me with confusion.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm busy." I said, before sitting at a table in the front. To the left of me was the window, and to the right a girl with brown hair, lighter than mine, and hazel eyes.

"Hey." She said. "I'm Angela Weber, you're Isabella right?"

"Bella." I said, holding out my hand, which she shook.

The classroom slowly filled up and around five minutes later the teacher walked into the room, no-one but me seemed to notice. He was young, ridiculously handsome for a teacher and he caught me staring at him. I tried to avert my eyes to the window, but then he spoke.

"Ah Miss Swan, a transfer. Come up here please." He said, his voice was rough and kind of sexy.

"I'm actually okay here but thank you Mr. Mason." I said smiling sweetly at him, hoping he would just leave me alone. I heard James laugh from the back of the class.

"It wasn't a request Miss Swan." He answered, gesturing for me to take the floor.

I sighed and stood up from seat. I walked to the middle of the chalkboard and tried to ignore the whispers and stares.

"Now what?" I asked. All traces of sweetness gone from my voice.

"Tell us about yourself. Please." He said. His eyes were such a gorgeous shade of blue that I felt myself melt.

"Well, my name is Isabella Swan, if you call me Isabella I will destroy you. It's Bella. I transferred from Forks high, I like thanksgiving, Wuthering Heights is my favourite book and I love cinnamon flavoured things. I think Johnny Depp is a sex god and I am totally team McDreamy." I turned to face Mr. Mason. "Your turn."

I winked at him and returned to my seat, looking at him with expectation.

_Um, Bella. What the fuck dude! You're acting like a tramp!_

I suddenly came to my senses, and realised what I had just said. I thought for a second about what to do. Apologize? Grovel? Beg for mercy? Go back in time and shoot myself?

"Hmm, I also like cinnamon and thanksgiving. Although Wuthering Heights is an atrocious novel. Okay class, take out your copies of Romeo and Juliet. Miss Swan, you can get a copy from the library at a later date until then, share with someone."

My mouth hung open. So did everyone else's. He answered my question! I winked at him without getting expelled. Or dying of shame.

"Um, Bella. You can share with me if you like." Edward called from the back of the class. I turned around to see him exchange a meaningful glance with James.

"That's okay Edward." I called back. "I have my own copy."

I reached into my bag and took out my battered copy of the text. I looked up to see which act we were on. Mr. Mason was staring at me curiously.

"What kind of seventeen year old carries Shakespeare around with them? Scene 5 Act 3 by the way. Silent reading class. Although don't read further that Scene 6."

I wasn't sure whether or not I was supposed to answer or not. So instead I started reading, from the start. I was a quick reader so I knew it wouldn't take long. I had caught up to the class when the bell rang signalling second period. I jumped a little, the ringing dragging me from Verona and back to Seattle with a thud.

I found it strange that I was coping with the whole love story thing. After Jake, I had wanted to throw things at the T.V _Legally Blonde_ style. I know I'm not over it, but I am over him. I hadn't replied to his e-mail. And I still haven't told Emmet about it, although I probably should. But what good will it achieve?

I slipped my book back into my bag and left the classroom with the rest of the class.

Edward caught up to me. I sighed.

"Okay I get it." He said. "You're playing hard to get, that's cool, and it's kinda hot actually. But you should know, I won't wait forever."

I was about to roll my eyes at him when I had a sudden idea. I turned to face him, placing my hand on his abs, which were rock hard by the way, I pushed him backward into the wall. He looked at me, half excited half scared.

I went up on my tiptoes and looked him in the eye, draping my arms around his neck.

"I could really use your help with something." I said, winding my hand into his hair.

"Sure thing. Anything. Whatever you need." He said, looking at my lips. Thinking about what it would feel like to have my lips moving against his almost made me forget what I was doing.

"Which way is Mrs. Montoya's Spanish class?" I asked, before rocking back and stepping away slightly. Before I could get away from Edward grabbed my wrists, softly but with an inescapable force. He pinned me against the wall and I knew it was payback time. I looked into his brilliant green eyes, before realising that was too distracting, I closed them instead. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do Isabella." Edward murmured into my ear.

Normally I hated my given name, but coming from Edward in his oh-so-sexy voice it sounded like the most amazing name. Ever.

I opened my eyes to see Edward grinning at me.

"I'm ever so sorry Edward. What can I do to make it up to you?" I let eyes travel over his body, biting down on my lip suggestively.

"Go out with me?" He said, smiling, releasing me from the wall.

"No." I said. I looked around to see the hallway was almost empty.

"Shit, Edward we're late!" I said.

Edward looked around, he seemed to have been just as clueless as me.

"Crap, come on." He said, talking my hand and leading me down the hall.

I didn't take my hand from his, too focussed on not being ridiculously late to my second class.

We burst into the class.

"Sorry we're late." We said in unison. We turned to look at each other before hastily dropping hands.

"Well, Miss Swan I presume. Since you know Edward already you can sit with him." Mrs. Montoya said. She was smiling though.

_Weird. _

Until I realised. She had spoken in Spanish. She knew I was fluent in Spanish and that my presence in her class wouldn't be a problem.

I nodded and followed Edward to the back of the class. I noticed the class was arranged into groups. Edward sat at a table with the rest of the gang.

I sat between Alice and Rose, and directly across from Edward. I looked at him and he winked before writing in his notebook.

Alice nudged me hard in the ribs. I refused to look at her.

"Okay class, as I was saying, we are going to practice conversation today. I have a big presentation to prepare, so please don't disturb me." Mrs Montoya said.

_Okay, coolest teacher ever? _

I looked around the group to see them all eyeing Edward and me curiously.

"What?" We said.

"Nothing?" They all replied.

They all began to talk to each other, in English I might add. Edward flicked a note at me. I opened it and laughed.

_Why won't you go out with me_? =( xxx

"Okay." Said Alice, her face businesslike. "What the hell is going on? Bella, hand me that note."

"Nothing's going on." Edward and I said in unison.

At that moment, an announcement came over the speaker.

"Could, Isabella Swan please report to Dean Collin's office. Immediately."

In a normal situation, this would have been shame beyond shame, but in this instance, I could not have been happier. Everyone in the class was sniggering and of course making remarks, along the lines of 'only been here a day and she's already trouble!'

"Oh, shoot!" I said, smiling sardonically and snatching the note from the table as Alice made a grab for it. "I have to go, save me a seat at lunch?"

Alice and Rosalie sighed.

"We are going to talk about this!" Rosalie said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I muttered as I exited the class.

It was only when I was actually in the hall that I had no clue where I was. I dropped my bag to the floor, knelt beside and started rooting around for my map. Finally I found it, the Dean's office was on the other side of the campus, I sighed and got up, dusting off my knees.

The walk was long, but I got to see most of the campus and the building which were, admittedly quite beautiful. I walked past the snooty receptionist who merely pointed down the corridor without looking at me. I presume she called Dave, as he was there to greet me at his office door.

"Bella, please, do come in. Can I get you anything to drink, tea, juice?" He said, in a –I'm-trying-to-soften-you-up voice.

"Water would be great, thanks." I said, smiling wryly and wondering what he was going to ask of me.

He handed me a bottle of water and then got straight down to business.

"Bella, I've been reading over your transcripts, and it has come to my attention that you are a cheerleader." He peered at me, apparently studying every line of my face.

"I was, a cheerleader yes. But, I don't do that anymore." I said.

"Well, you see. Miss Lauren Mallory, our current captain has never won a competition, you have been to nationals three times I believe?"

"Well I wasn't the captain for the first two times." I said.

"But you didn't win the first two times, your squad won when you were captain?"

"Well, yes, but I don't really see why you're telling me this? With all due respect sir, I know my own achievements."

"Well another of your achievements is a 4.0 GPA. Miss Mallory's is… well we'll say unsatisfactory to keep things diplomatic shall we? Miss Mallory, as of today is no longer a cheerleader. And I would like to offer you the position of team captain." Dave told me, expectation colored his tone.

"I'm sorry, , but I'm going to have to decline your offer. You see, I want to stay at this school, and making an enemy in Lauren may prevent this. Isn't there a vice captain who could take over?" I asked.

"None of your calibre Miss. Swan. Even if you refuse, which I hope is a decision you will reconsider, Lauren is still being… fired? I don't know what the correct terminology is. Please think about it, Miss. Swan. I've seen your videos, you are extremely talented and it would be a shame to waste it."

"I'll think about it." I said.

Trig passed in a blur, Mr. Varner didn't call on me once, and didn't make me introduce. In fact, I'm not entirely sure he realised I was there.

I followed the sea of other students out to the quad, there was a sort of food court. Communal seating with various food outlets, I took out my phone to phone Alice and ask her where she was sitting, when I saw her waving frantically at me. I quickly made my way over to the table to join Rosalie and Alice.

"Hey, where are the guys?" I asked as I sat down.

"They're sitting with the football guys. What do you guys want for lunch, my treat." Rose said, standing up.

"Um, pizza." Alice said.

"Yeah, pizza sounds good." I replied. "And some curly fries!"

"Sure thing." Rosalie said, as she walked to the counter.

Alice sat and stared at me not saying anything until Rosalie returned with the food. She passes the food around in silence and then joined Alice, staring.

"What?" I said, taking a bite of my fry.

"Bella, are you dating Edward?" Alice said, her voice was sad.

"No. Alice I told you about Ja-…Him. I can't go there again. Rose, I assume Alice filled you in?"

"Yeah, your friend is a bitch." She said. I smiled.

"Yep. Look guys, I'm not going to lie, I am attracted to Edward, he's gorgeous. But he's a player, and I can't do it again." I said.

"Bella, I think we may have been a little critical of Edward." Rose said.

"Yeah." Alice chimed in. "I mean he is a player, but he's really an alright guy."

"Wait, I thought you didn't want me to go out with him?"

"We don't mind if you date him. We just don't want you to get hurt, and we wanted you to tell us if you were." Rosalie said.

I looked at them both, they looked concerned and little sad. I smiled at them.

"I love you both."

They laughed and I quickly joined in.

"If it ever happens, you two will be the first to know." I said.

I then told them all about my altercation with Edward in the corridor. We laughed so hard people began to stare. Eventually we calmed down enough for Alice to ask why I was called to the office.

I debated whether or not to tell them, but finally I decided that they were my friends and that I was being a little sensitive about their laughter.

"Lauren is going to be….fired? I'm not really sure how to say it? She won't be cheering anymore. Her GPA isn't high enough and the Dean wants me to be the new captain. I told him I'd think about it. But I think I'm gonna turn him down." I explained.

"No!" They said in unison.

"What?" I said, thoroughly confused.

"You can't turn him down!" Alice said. "Bella, you're amazing! You have to do this!"

"Yeah, plus then Alice and I could get on the team." Rose added.

"What? I thought you guys thought cheerleading was lame?"

"We only say stuff like that when the guys are around. They have a very stereotypical view of cheerleaders." Alice said.

"So you think I should go for it? Are you guys any good, you'll have to try out though, I don't want people to think I'm favouring you as well as kicking Lauren out." I said, excitement rising faster by the second.

"Totally!" Rosalie said, as Alice nodded in agreement. "And Bella we're sorry about being bitchy about the whole cheering thing."

"No problem." I said, letting a grin fill my face. "Are there many guys on the squad?"

"Um, not really. A few bases but to be honest, cheerleading here is pretty lame, I mean not the actual sport but our squad, they're terrible." Alice said.

We finished our lunch and started to head to gym, which I found out we all had together. We entered the locker room and changed into shorts and tanks; I slipped my feet into some blue converse and went outside with Rosalie and Alice to get away from all the perfume and hairspray.

_I know right? What is with these girls?_

"So Bella, I think you may just kick ass today, we're doing gymnastics isn't that your forte?" Alice said as she hooked her arm with mine. I hooked my other arm with Rosalie's and laughed as we entered the gym. We made our way over to the seats at the far end of the gym where all the guys were sitting.

"Gym is co-ed?" I asked tugging my shorts legs down a little and the top of my tank up.

"Yeah, all the juniors have gym together. We don't have a very big year group."

Alice replied.

The seats were kind of like bleachers, only indoor. The hall was huge with a basket ball court in one half and gymnastic equipment in the other, with a huge floor space in the middle.

We sat about halfway up, Alice in between Rose and I. I saw the other girls strutting in, Lauren leading them, her face still smug and superior.

_Oh, shit. She doesn't know._

I exchanged glances with my new best friends. We all looked uncomfortable. I felt my seat shake a little as someone sat down beside me. I turned to face James.

"James, always a … you know I just can't bring myself to say pleasure?"

"Good afternoon Bella, nice to see your sarcasm hasn't dissolved like your relationship." He said, studying my face intently.

"What do you mean? How much do you know?" I asked.

"I know enough. And I know that you still haven't told Emmet why you and Jacob broke up. If I were you, I'd do it sooner rather than later-"

"Bella, that's you, roll call." Alice hissed.

"Oh, here!" I called.

I waited until roll call was over and everyone was descending before I turned back to James. He refused to say anything until we were at the bottom of the stairs. Alice and Rose were waiting for me, which James noticed, so he grabbed my hand and pulled me away, putting me with my back flat against the wall, and him standing in front of me.

"Christ, what is it with guys and this position?" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"What?" James said as he leaned over me with his arm on the wall above me.

"Why are you so close to me?" I asked.

"Does it make you nervous?" He asked, winking. I rolled my eyes so he continued.

"I don't want to be overheard. You have to tell Emmet okay Bells, I mean it. It has to be you, he'll be really hurt if he hears from someone else."

"I know I do, besides it's not like he's going to see Jake anytime soon anyway right?"

"Well, that brings me to my next point. My dad – you remember my dad right?- well he told me that he heard about a little exchange trip. As in they come here for a week and then they go there. He doesn't know if it will be the full school or a specific year group or whatever, that's all he knows."

"Tanya and Jacob are on the council, if they know I go here they'll make sure it's juniors. Oh god. James what am I going to do! I can't deal with this!"

"Oh shit. Bella I'm sorry. I never meant for you to be upset, I just thought you should know."

"I'm not upset, I'm fucking angry. I came here to get away from them! And now they think they can just rock up, to my school! And do whatever they fucking like! No. No! I won't allow it!"

"Now this is the Isabella Swan I know and love! Listen just don't tell anyone about this, strictly speaking I'm not supposed to know. And if this got out, my dad would be in some serious shit."

"Mr. Hunter, Miss. Swan, are you planning to join us sometime today?" The coach yelled through a megaphone, making us both jump.

"Sorry sir!" I called.

"See you later Bella, have fun letting Lauren know who's boss." James said, he winked at me before running down to the basketball court.

I walked over to the rest of the girls, who were all huddled at the corner of a huge set of blue mats. The coach standing there was female. So I gathered it was a male coach for the guys and Coach Smith, the woman, for us.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Swan." She said, but not in a sarcastic way. Instead in way that made me think she was glad to have me here.

"Okay, ladies. Today we're doing some floor work. Lauren, crank the music and let's show the guys what we've got. One at a time. Go!" She said.

"Coach Jones, is married to the male Coach Jones. She gets real competitive. Especially as he thinks gymnastics isn't a real sport." Angels, the girl from my English class filled me in.

"Wow. Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Bells, hey what did-." Alice stopped, seeing my –I'll tell-you-later look.

"Hey Angela." Rosalie said.

Rihanna's Pon De Replay was blaring around the gym, after a few girls it was Alice's turn. She did a nice set of cartwheels finishing with a back flip and an air kiss. I laughed. Then gulped. It was my turn. I thought about playing it cool until I saw Lauren's smug face. With James' advice in my mind, I set off at run.

Immediately the music stopped.

"Fuck." I muttered. Wondering what I had done wrong.

"Was that a … layout stepout?" Coach Jones, female, asked.

"Yeah." I answered, feeling pretty lame.

"Coach, the other coach wants you to turn the music off, we can't concentrate." Edward called from the middle of the hall.

"Well, you can tell him I have a girl up here who can do a layout step out – not that this will mean anything to him- and that she needs rhythm to focus, so he can just damn well deal with it!" She yelled.

We turned the music back on and within seconds all the guys and the other Coach were standing around the mat.

"A layout stepout. Who?" He asked.

I stepped forward. Edward looked impressed. I smiled, then inwardly scolded myself.

"Ah, the newbie. Well then, I'm going to need some visual proof." Coach said. He clearly thought his wife was lying.

"Hit it Alice." I called. The music began pumping and set off into a run. The cheer from Alice, Rose and Angela when I landed made me laugh.

As I walked over to the Coach with a huge grin on my face an announcement came over the speakers.

"Could Lauren Mallory please report to Dean Collin's office immediately after Gym."

I looked at Alice and Rosalie. We all shared the same thought.

_Some serious shit's about to go down._


	6. Oh, crap

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the characters, I just tweaked them :-) **

**Thanks to all who have added this to their alerts, it means a lot. **

**Also, this chapter is specially dedicated to SweetNonsense, waterpologirl16, and ****XxjojobaxnoblexX. Just to say thank you for the lovely reviews, you guys made me smile **** Sorry it's short. Ish. **

"Lauren, you should just get changed and go. I don't know how long you'll be and by the time you get back you won't get to do anything." Coach, our coach, said.

_This is confusing. Okay I'm gonna call the male Coach Jones dickwad okay? At least in my head anyway. _

Lauren left, but the queasy feeling I felt as the intercom had spoken remained in the gym.

"Miss Swan. As impressive as that was. We are participating in an actual sport down our end. What you can do is more closely related to cheerleading. So if you don't mind, can we lose the music?" Dickwad said. I saw Coach look furiously at him and open her mouth to yell. But I got there first.

"So? Cheerleading is a sport." I said defiantly.

Pretty much all the guys laughed. Including dickwad. And Dickward. And Dickmet. And Dickasper.

_Sorry. It was the best I could come up with at short notice!_

"Yeah, Bella." Edward said, sarcastically. "Cheerleading is such a difficult and challenging sport!"

All the guys, once again laughed. To the utter shock of all the girls so did I. I walked over to Edward and snatched the basketball out of his hand. I tossed it around in my hands a little as I paced in front of the guys. I stopped in front of Edward and spun the basketball on one finger. Before stopping it and pushing it back into his chest.

"That ball weighs what, 5 maybe 10 pounds. Cheerleaders throw a 100 pound girl in the air and they catch her. Tell me, Edward how many guys on the basketball team can do a back walkover while maintaining a perfect split in the middle. All delivered with a dazzling smile of course. How many of you misogynistic chauvinists can do front aerial, then a back handspring followed off by a nice little layout stepout which I just demonstrated?" I asked.

Silence.

"Miss Swan. Can you do any of those?" Dickwad asked.

"Yeah I can." I said. "I can do all of them. So I'm sorry if our music is bothering you, but what we're doing is a sport too."

I sensed victory when Dickwad let out a resigned sigh.

"Okay, but can you turn it down a little?"

We all cheered. The girls that is. I thanked Dickwad who I'm now going to call Sport man.

_Call him whatever you want. It's still confusing. _

Sport man and the Neanderthals went back to their cave to shoot some hoops. Alice, Rose and I glared at the retreating backs of Emmet, Edward and Jasper.

"Okay ladies. I think we are all pretty glad to have a new girl huh? Seriously Isabella, that was some serious spunk there. Well done." Coach said.

"Thanks. Though could you do me a favour and call me Bella?" I asked. She nodded and laughed before continuing the lesson.

Lauren didn't return. Alice said she was probably in her dorm room dying of shame. Rosalie said maybe she left. Alice and I both laughed at her hopeful tone. I knew different. Lauren Mallory would freak out. She would be beyond pissed. She would start a war. I sighed at the thought.

"What up Bella?" Alice asked, hearing my sigh as we walked back to the changing rooms.

"I just don't know if cheering is worth the fight you know? Lauren won't be ashamed she'll be totally pissed. I mean seriously pissed. Hell is about to break loose. In a big and pitifully bitchy way." I said.

"Well you know Bella. Wars are won when you have an army. And after your display in there, you can count on an army at the click of a finger." Rosalie chimed in. Alice and I laughed.

"You guys know that I love you right?" I said. They laughed and we all linked arms again.

I was changed and applying some lip gloss when Alice asked me what my next class was. I finally found my timetable and told her bio with Mr Banner.

"That's Edward's class too. Wow Bella, AP bio, is there anything you can't do?" Rosalie said as she fastened her tie.

"I can't draw, and I couldn't ride a bike until I was like 11?" I said. "I'm gonna head to bio just now, I don't want to be late to another class."

"Sure, meet you at the dorm?" Alice said.

"Yep."

"And Bella?" Alice asked. I turned around. "Don't think you're getting away with not telling us what's gone on between you and James."

I laughed as I exited the changing room, not before flipping Alice off though. At least that's a conversation I don't need to worry about. James really is just a friend.

I managed to successfully find my way to biology before the bell rang, after a few wrong turns. However when I looked inside everyone was seated and there was only one empty chair.

_Shit._

I introduced myself to the teacher which, I'm going to be honest was a complete fucking waste of my time. He barely acknowledged that I existed then pointed to the empty chair. He didn't say one word to me during the entire exchange.

I walked the 500 miles, or so it felt with a class full of eyes on you, to the empty chair. Beside Edward Cullen.

"Hey." He said. I was surprised his voice was low and sort of musical. "Don't worry, he's a douche to everyone, it's not personal."

I nodded and kept my eyes forward. Mr. Banner began teaching things I already knew. I leaned back in my chair and took out my notebook to doodle on. I discarded that idea immediately when I began drawing little hearts. I didn't want Assward to think they were for him.

I took out my blackberry, and went to my Facebook app. I typed in the names of my new friends, found them and sent requests. About a minute later, the little red light flashed. I unlocked it and saw a new friend request. Edward Cullen. I turned to see him holding his iPhone, his expression was sort of _hurt_.

I hit accept. I looked at his bio. Single. Hmm. Interesting. I went to Lauren Mallory's Facebook page. Relationship status; 'It's Complicated'. I think I actually snorted.

_Yeah it's complicated when there's only one party involved_.

A message popped up from an unknown number.

What's so funny? E.

E, as in Edward? I peeked to my right and saw Edward looking at me expectantly.

What kind of stalker takes someone's cell number off their fb page? B.

I heard him laugh quietly.

I asked you first. E.

I saved his number before typing a response.

You. B.

Me? :S What did I do? E.

I'll tell you later. B.

Over dinner? :p E x

Sorry, I have plans. B. My finger hovered over the x button. I sent the text message without it.

Okay. Some other time? Where was my x? E x

Maybe. Sorry. B x

XXXXXXXXXXX! E

I laughed out loud. Really loud. Everyone turned to stare.

Edward looked sideways at me struggling to contain his smile.

"Sorry." I mumbled stabbing Edward in the leg lightly with my pen.

I tried to avoid looking at him, but sometimes I couldn't help it. I was surprised and to my dismay, excited when our eyes met.

_Stop it Swan! Slippery slope and all that…_

After what felt like a million years the bell rang. I stuffed my notebook into my bag quickly, slipped it onto the crook of my elbow and exited the class, I was halfway down the corridor before other classrooms started emptying. I suddenly realise Alice and I hadn't made plans for after class, so I just made my way back to the dorm.

I was just setting my bag on the table when Alice breezed in.

"I knew you'd come here. Clever girl!" She trilled as she took a bottle of water from the fridge. I peeked in at the water and celery.

"Alice, sweetie we need to go shopping." I said.

Alice shut the fridge door with her ass, took a gulp of water and said "Honey I thought you'd never ask!"

"No, grocery shopping. I refuse to eat takeout every night!" I said.

"God you sound like Edward! Okay, let me change and we'll go to Wal-mart or something."

Hmm. Maybe Edward likes to eat normally as well then. Interesting. I've decided to reserve my judgement of Edward until I can get to know him better. However I will not date him in the process!

I went to my room, and changed into a pair of faded skinny jeans, a white tank and a hot pink juicy couture zipper. I grabbed my wallet and my keys and slipped on some white flats.

"Alice, are you ready?" I called as I applied lip gloss in the mirror in the living room.

"Yep." She said as she came out of her room, wearing exactly what I was wearing except her zipper was a sky blue colour.

"Wow, I love your zipper!" We said in unison.

"Swap?" Alice said.

"Sure!" I replied taking my zipper off and handing it to Alice.

Finally, we made it to the parking lot of Wal-Mart. I pulled into a space and headed over to grab a cart.

"Okay, fresh produce." I mumbled to myself, walking to the right of the store.

"Wow! They sell clothes in here!" Alice said.

"Alice, haven't you ever been to a Wal-Mart?" I asked. She shook her head. "Target? Publix?"

"Nope., my mom does all the grocery shopping."

"Okaaaaay then. Well why don't you go look at the clothes and the make up and I'll text you when I'm done?"

"Are you sure?" She said, I nodded so she walked off taking out her cell phone. "Hey, mom, you're never gonna believe where I am…"

I laughed and made my way around the store. I was heading to the check out when Alice ran into the cart tipping an armful of stuff into it.

"This place is amazing!" She squealed. "You can get everything. Literally."

I laughed as she hooked her arm in mine. We proceeded to the check out and loaded out stuff onto the belt.

Alice wouldn't let me pay. She practically ripped my arm off when I opened my wallet.

_Girl is seriously scary!_

We had the items bagged, and back into the cart before making out way back to the car. We loaded them into the trunk, and Alice asked if she could drive home. I nodded and threw her the keys.

We were back in the dorm, I had just unpacked all the groceries and Alice and I had put them away. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out to see a text from Edward.

_Bella, you should come over here, right away. He knows about Jake. E xx_

My heart stopped, and plummeted into my stomach.


	7. Bring it bitch!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I'm borrowing it ;)

Okay, so a few people reviewed saying they hate cliff hangers. I sympathise cos' I hate them too, but in a God this so frustrating but totally exciting and brilliant at the same time. So is it like that or do you all hate them, like really hate them in a I'm not reading this if she continues to do it kind of way. Let me know….. Also, if you understand any of that, you should know that you are a linguistic genius.

N :) xxx

"Shit." I muttered. "Shit! Shit! Fucking shit!"

"Isabella Swan!" Alice scolded.

"Oh my god!" I moaned into my hands. "He's gonna freak!"

"What? Who? Oh! Noooo! Emmett knows doesn't he!" Alice said.

I looked up in shock. That girl is good!

"Yeah, I need to get over there right away!" I said, at top speed. Grabbing my keys and pulling on my shoes and zipper.

"Okay, let's go." Alice said.

We made it there in three minutes, a record, according to Alice. I stood outside the door, palms sweating, heart racing. I jumped about a mile in the air when the door swung open to reveal Emmet. He pulled me inside and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He soothed, sitting me down on a sofa and wrapping an arm around me.

"I'm fine, aren't you … you know… mad?" I asked, feeling confused as hell.

"What? Hell yeah I'm mad- at him! Not at you, I get it Bells, you were scared I would go all Rambo on his ass. Which would've happened id Edward hadn't calmed me down. I can't believe him. And with her, what a skank." He said.

I looked across at Edward and sent him a thank you smile.

"So how did you even find out?" I asked.

"The stupid dick called me, wanted to know how he could get you back. Asshole. I swear the next time I see him I'm gonna kick his ass so bad-"

"Emmet!" I said. "You will do no such thing! He is so not worth it!"

"But Belllllllllllla, please. God, thanksgiving should be fun huh?" He said, grinning wickedly.

I returned the grin. Emmet and his parents, join me and my parents at our house for thanksgiving every year, along with Jacob and his mom and dad.

"It's gonna be awkward and awesome!" I said.

"Emmet!" Alice squealed, making us all jump.

We turned to see her bouncing up and down, clapping her hands with excitement.

"You need a haircut." She said. A huge grin spreading across her face.

"No! No freakin' way pixie. No, Alice, no!" He said, fear in his eyes, closely followed by defeat.

I remembered his chauvinist ways in gym. I smirked.

"You know Em, it is looking a little long. Maybe just a trim?" I said, earning a high five from Alice.

"So do you guys wanna eat with us tonight? I'll call Jasper and Rose as well. Lasagne?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Emmet said, as he was forced into an upright position by Alice who was now wrapping a plastic cape around his shoulders.

"Alice, where the hell did you get that?" Edward asked.

"Wal-Mart." She said casually, as she wet Emmet's hair. I laughed.

"Well guys I'm gonna go prepare dinner, see you later. And Em, thanks." I said.

I was halfway down the hall, when Edward caught up to me.

"So can I help? With dinner I mean?" He asked. I was slightly taken aback.

"Sure, you can set the table." I said.

We walked in a comfortable silence. Which was odd, normally silence with a guy was not a good sign. Trying to figure this guy out was harder than tri!

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do to Lauren? Cos' she's heading this way and she looks mad."

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I ran my fingers through my hair, looked around and then drew myself up to my full height. Which was annoyingly, about an inch shorter than her.

"What the fuck Isabella! You think you can just come in here, and steal my man, my title. Well you can't okay! I will not let you get away with this. We won't let you get away with this. Right girls." She screeched, snapping her fingers in my face.

I realised I had two options. One, play the grovelling victim.

_My boyfriend cheated on me, cheering is all I have, sob, wail, sob, waaiiiiiiiiil._

Two, man the fuck up and show her what I got.

I looked sideways at Edward, he threw Lauren a contemptuous glance before winking at me. I took this as support for option two.

"Bitch please, I didn't steal your man, cos' he wasn't and isn't yours. And as far as the captaincy goes, I was given it, because, I unlike you can actually lead, and cheer. At the same freakin time. I know right, shock fucking horror! And seriously, you think your 'girls' are gonna back you up when you treat them like shit and there's a vice captaincy position on offer. Get real." I said.

"Well I'm not going down without a fight. It's on Bella Swan." She said, some of her more foolish minions nodding with her. Others were shuffling uncomfortably, clearly thinking about the vice captaincy.

"I don't wanna sound like a cliché but sweetheart please, bring it." I said.

She looked at me like I had just slapped her, while Edward was practically rolling around on the ground laughing. I neatly sidestepped her and headed back to the dorm, taking out my cell to text Rose and Jazz and invite them to dinner.

I was taking ingredients out the fridge when there was a soft knock at the door. I answered it to find Edward.

"What?" I asked, blowing a strand of hair out my face.

"I'm here to set the table?" He said.

"Oh, right sure, come in." I said, walking back to the kitchen.

"So." He said. "What was that all about."

"What was what about?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Lauren." He answered simply.

"Professor Collins offered me cheer captain. Actually I still need to go see him. Anyways, Lauren now hates me cos' she thinks I've stolen it, and now you from her." I explained as I started to make my famous lasagne.

"But you won't even go out with me… And wait, what? You're cheer captain now?" He said, a wicked glint in his eye.

"Yes." I answered warily.

"You know Bella, it's common for the football captain, aka me, and the cheer captain aka you to date." He explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Cullen."

He just chuckled and started laying cutlery.

"So Em was pretty cool about the whole Jake thing huh?" He said casually.

"Yeah he was , I mean I was expecting him to totally freak out… Wait, how the hell did you find out about Jake?" I said, realisation suddenly dawning.

"Well, um, don't be mad at her but Alice told me. She wanted to warn me about how you had been hurt before and she loves you so she won't tolerate it happening again." He said quickly.

I felt a surge of happiness in my stomach. Alice and Rose were such good friends, I already loved them both. I smiled at Edward to show I wasn't mad.

"She's amazing." I said.

I worked on my lasagne as Edward leaned against the counter, watching me. Finally I was done, I put it in the oven.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see the dean. I'll see you in a hour for dinner? You can wait here if you want…"

"I'll come with you, I'll wait outside his office." He said, smiling gently.

"Sure."

As we walked I realised just how popular Edward was, when he wasn't being high fived, he was being fawned over by girls.

"Bella, I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm not a player. I've only dated two girls since being at this school. Lauren and Becky. Becky and I only went out once, that's why I didn't remember her name, and Lauren and I went out once, freshmen year." He said.

I looked at him dubiously.

"I mean sure, I talk to other girls, I probably flirt a little too. But I would never intentionally hurt someone. I'm not that guy. I just wanted you to know that."

"Okay. So Lauren huh, that must have been a fun date." I said flatly.

_Wait, am I jealous? Sweet Jesus. _

Edward just laughed and nodded a little.

"So, what's the deal with you and James? Did you guys date or something?" Edward asked, his voice and jaw tight.

_Wait, is he jealous? This could work…._

"No. We're just friends, well I only see him as a friend, I'm not sure how he feels."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't just see you as a friend." Edward muttered, his eyes darkening to a sexy as hell mossy color.

"Well, I don't think he thinks of me as a sister if that's what you mean." I said, testing the waters.

"Definitely not." Edward replied, shortly.

_Bingo._

"No way did you make this Bella!" Jasper said.

"I know right!" Chimed Rosalie. "It's freakin' awesome!"

"That's my girl." Emmet said as he loaded up a third helping of lasagne onto his plate.

"Thanks guys." I laughed as I sipped my water.

We were interrupted my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw Seth. I squealed with excitement and quickly excused myself before answering.

"Seth! Oh my god! How are you?" I gushed as I settled into the sofa, perfectly aware that everyone was listening.

"Hey Bells, I'm great, how's school?" Came his husky voice.

Seth was friends with Jake, but unlike Jacob, Seth is not a total ass. Instead he's pretty much amazing. Although, we've never been romantically interested in each other.

"School's great, Emmet says hi. I've made some gorgeous friends." I said winking at Alice and Rose. "So what's up? I'm guessing this isn't a purely social call."

"Nothing gets past you huh Nancy Drew? But you're right, this isn't purely social, I heard about Jake and Tanya, I'm so sorry Bella. The whole school knows, everyone is pretty much shunning them. We all miss ya'!" He said.

"Wow. That's … nice of everyone and all, but I'm over it. Honestly. I just want to forget about it and move on." I said truthfully.

_Hallelujah, she can make a correct decision!_

"Wow, and that ladies and gentlemen is why Isabella Swan is Fork's sweetheart. Sammi eat your freakin' heart out."

"Okaaaaay, someone needs to lay off Jersey Shore… Man Seth, I really miss you! Please just tell me one thing, how is my squad?"

"I'm not gonna lie Bells it's not pretty. No-one is listening to Tanya, and because everyone hates Jacob the basket ball and swim team are getting a lot of spirit and the football team… zero. If we didn't miss you like crazy it might be kinda funny."

I laughed out loud at Tanya's misfortune.

_Hey, because I'm being the bigger person doesn't mean I can't be a bitch._

"Well, Bella." Seth said. "I've gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon, maybe sooner than you know." He said, his voice thick with secret implications.

"Sure thing Seth, talk soon!"

I still hadn't told anyone what James had told me in gym. I returned to the table and took a sip of my water.

"Well!" Alice said.

I quickly recounted the whole story. Rosalie laughed and called Tanya a variety of names which of course earned a high five from Emmet.

I looked up to see Edward staring at me. His green eyes bore into mine.

"What?" I asked.

"So Seth, that's a … guy right?" He asked, his voice light enough, in a forced sort of way.

"Yeah." I said.

"He's like my brother though." I tacked on.

He smiled at me.

"So Captain." He said, saluting me. "When are you gonna take control… of your squad?"

"Friday. I'm holding tryouts. I want to start over completely from scratch."

Rosalie and Alice both squealed.

"Bella, what position do you … play? I'm not really sure of the terminology. Like I mean are you a tumbler, flier…?" Jasper asked.

"I'm a flier." I answered. Edwards eyes widened.

"Isn't that… you know… dangerous." He asked.

"Hell yeah, but it's exhilarating too. The rush when someone throws you in the air is unbelievable. Plus, you know, I totally kick ass at it." I smirked.

"I'm a tumbler." Rosalie said. "Well I did gymnastics for a few years, so I guess I'm a tumbler right?"

"Right." I smiled.

"I'm… a tumbler slash costume designer!" Alice piped up.

"Alice, you're about the right build for a flier…" I said.

"No way!" She said. "Nu-uh, not ever. I tried it one time, I puked."

We all laughed as Alice wrinkled her nose at the memory. I looked around at my new group of friends, my eyes finally resting on Edward. His eyes flashed up to mine and he winked.

You know, I think I'm gonna like it here…


	8. Everyone has a Lobster!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

**A/N: So, i read a review which made me completely reconsider this story. I went back and read the last few chapters, realising that they are, generally quite shit, and very confusing. I apologise for that, and hope you'll forgive me? *waits nervously* I am also going to update more regularly with much longer chapters – pinky swear? **

**Love and stuff. **

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up before my alarm went off to the smell of burning. Burning pancakes to be exact. I started thinking about how one year at Christmas my mom made pancakes and almost burned the house down. I laughed out loud and then suddenly realised that the burning smell was getting more potent. The morning haziness that comes with just waking up meant it took a few seconds for this to register. Finally I jumped out of bed and skidded into the kitchen to find Alice flapping around, waving a cloth around like a mad woman. I swiftly grabbed the frying pan and moved it to the counter, turning down the heat on the oven.

"Alice, are you okay? Did you get burned?" I asked, running my eyes over her arms for scorch marks.

"No, I'm fine, I just…. God! I can't even make pancakes! I was all good, until my phone rang, I swear Bella I turned my back for one second! One! I turned back around and BAM! There was smoke everywhere, it smelled like crap, and then I totally panicked! I'm sorry!" She said in one long breath.

"Alice, it's okay, you just had the heat up a little too high. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, amused at her dramatic explanation of events.

"Sure, I'm fine, is the pan okay? Although I don't think this pancakey goop is gonna come off, it's like cement!" she said, picking the pan up gingerly and sniffing it daintily.

That's when I lost control. I burst out laughing causing Alice to drop the pan in shock. This made me laugh even more, to the point where I had to grab onto the counter top for support.

"God- you're – face!" I choked out, in between hysterics.

"It's not funny!" She huffed, stamping her foot.

I sobered up and looked at her. The corners of her mouth were twitching. I knew she about two seconds away from being in hysterics with me.

"How about we just have Froot loops today?" I asked, smirking.

That set us both off, giggling like psychotic schoolgirls. This continued for around five minutes, until we both calmed down enough for her to ask why we were even laughing.

"I have no idea!" I replied, setting off a new round laughter.

"Okay!" Alice cried suddenly, making me extremely nervous. "If we go on like this, they'll have us committed, let's get ready for school! Can I borrow those purple shoes again?"

"Sure thing, you don't have to ask to borrow my stuff Ali, we're friends!" I said, smiling goofily.

_I'm a dork, deal with it_.

"Best friends?" She hedged, nervously.

"Bestest!" I replied. "Plus Rose!"

"The three….. amigos!" She cried, making me giggle slightly.

"Later compadre, I'm going for a shower." I said, as I left the kitchen to go back to my room.

I let the water run for a few minutes, to make it nice and hot and steamy before I got in. As I was massaging shampoo into my hair I thought about what Edward had told me about himself . He claimed he wasn't a player, which I kind of believe. But I'm just not sure if I'm ready for a relationship, or even a date. I am however ready for a friend that I can spend copious amounts of time flirting with. Because let's face it, not flirting with someone who is simply that gorgeous is just not allowed.

Alice had told me that student body president elections were coming up, at this Fridays assembly to be exact, and that each year had a guy and a girl. Like back in Forks, where Tanya and Jacob were presidents. I knew Edward was pretty much a shoo in for the male representation, but I wondered which girl would get it. Alice maybe? Or Rose, they were both nominated. The votes had been done before I arrived so I didn't get a say. Although I was fairly confident Emmet wouldn't get many votes. What idiot would elect him?

This made me think about how much I really liked both Alice and Rose already, we really were best friends, despite only knowing each other a short time. Well I had spoken to Rose before, but I now felt really close to her.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and another around my hair. I walked into my room, put on my iHome to the Rihanna playlist and started rooting around for some underwear in my closet. I found Thursday's underwear and slipped them on.

It was amazing how fast the week had gone in, so far I was settling into my classes well, and I hadn't had many run-ins with Lauren. Which was a little disappointing, the girl is hilarious! Although Edward doesn't seem to think so. He's still pissed that she told his parents they were making out when we had dinner with them. A claim that he vehemently denies. I'm not sure whether or not I believe him yet.

I picked up my hair brush and started working on the strawberry scented tangles that had formed in my hair during the 30 second walk from the shower to my dresser. Finally, after much pain and a serious consideration of shaving it all off, my hair was smooth and knot free.

As I was blow drying it I thought about how quiet things have been on the Jacob front lately. I was no longer receiving calls and emails. I had exchanged a few texts with Seth who told me that the school football team had lost a game when Jake refused to play, and the student body had therefore welcomed him and Tanya back with open arms. I wasn't surprised by that, and so therefore not hurt by it. Sure they were both assholes but I didn't expect the school to treat them like social pariahs because of it. And by the sound of the cryptic messages from Seth and the trusty piece of info from James, it looked like I'd be meeting them again soon. Something that James and I thought was going to be announced at tomorrow's assembly.

I applied my make up quickly, making it light and natural looking. I put on some mango lip balm and decided to just leave my hair in it's natural loose curls.

I crossed my room to my closet and took out my black skinny fit trousers, I added a white shirt and black tank. I tied a ribbon featuring the school colours around my neck, finishing it with a bow. I added some flat knee high boots, and grabbed my school tote. I stepped into the living room at the same time as Alice who looked amazing in a grey dress with a white shirt, her tie was in her hair, and trailing over her left shoulder.

"Crap my phone!" I said, as I remembered it was on my nightstand. I grabbed it, and my blazer off the back of my door and exited my room to find Alice in the kitchen, pouring Froot Loops into two bowls. A small giggle escaped my lips.

"Don't! I've only just composed myself!" Alice said, smiling in spite of herself.

"Tomorrow, how about I teach you how to make pancakes?" I asked.

"Yay!" She squealed.

We ate our cereal in a tense silence, both of us aware that there was laughter bomb that could go off at any second. The best part of the whole thing was that there was no real reason for our laughter, we just enjoyed giggling together. Something I had really only ever had with my mom before. God I miss her, and my my dad. We spoke on the phone last night, and they seemed to be having a great time without me.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Alice said.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said, my voice coming out a little deflated. "I just miss my parents, you know?"

"I cried every night for my first month here. And that was with Edward and me choosing to come here, we came here willingly, but I still missed them, and my friends." Alice explained, making me feel a little better.

"I chose to come here by myself, well…. Sort of. At least I have amazing girlfriends, now huh?" I smiled.

"Exactly!" She said.

I wondered why Alice and Edward are here? I'm not sure if I should ask or not. Maybe their mom and dad travel a lot too? Or maybe something bad happened?

_Or maybe it's none of your freakin business Swan?_

Maybe I'll just wait and see if she or Edward tells me.

As Alice and I made our way across the courtyard to the English building, I spotted Mr. Masen walking a little ahead of us.

"I'm so jealous Bells, I have old Mrs. Crane and that guy is one hot piece of… Jasper! Hi, I –um didn't see you there!" Alice said, jumping as Jasper appeared as if from nowhere with Edward.

I watched with mild amusement as Alice's face went from slight pink to burning crimson.

And I thought my blushing was bad…

"See you later Ali, I'll walk to class with Edward." I said, winking at her. I watched her cling onto Jasper's arm as she babbled on about how much she liked his hair today.

"What was that about?" Edward asked quizzically.

"No idea." I smirked as I walked to class, falling into step beside Edward easily. Walking with him, in silence, felt so easy. Everything with him, felt easy.

_Whoa, slow down there Bells, care to drag yourself away from the altar?_

I took my seat beside Angela, and said hi to her. We were chatting about our favourite books when Mr. Masen called attention to the class. I think Angela and I will be great friends, she loves Wuthering Heights too, and she said she was coming to cheer tryouts. As were half of the girls in the grade, apparently, Lauren was the reason behind the terrible squad, people didn't want to be around her, and the girls on the squad, didn't want to listen to her.

While Mr. Masen prattled on about Romeo and his many flaws, I started to think about how I was going to take charge of my squad. I knew I needed to be firm, but fair, and to give everyone a fair chance. Alice and Rosalie had been working on a tryout routine, which was beyond fabulous, meaning I could safely offer them places without it looking like favouritism.

Rosalie was unbelievably flexible, making me wonder if there was anything she couldn't do. It's extremely unfair that someone that beautiful can be clever, funny, loyal and as I've now discovered bendy as hell. What she see's in my idiot cousin is beyond me. And Alice was already sampling materials for our new costumes, she insisted on a whole new design branding the old uniforms 'the national outfit of slutville'.

The bell rang signalling the end of class. I exited the room with Angela, discovering that we had History with Mr. White together. We walked into the class, where Angela apologised that she had a seat beside a guy called Ben and that she couldn't sit with me. The cute blush that colored her cheeks when she squeaked out his name made me wink at her, and tell her it was no problem. I looked around for an empty chair and saw Jasper waving at me. He was signalling that there was an empty seat next to him, so I swiftly made my way there, dropping my bag on the floor and flopping into the chair. I said thanks, and smiled gratefully at him as Mr. White entered the room and closed the door.

"So what's the deal with this class?" I asked Jasper, confusedly as I saw people start taking out cell phones and iPod's.

"You'll see." He winked.

I looked up to see Mr. White passing out a thick booklet of notes. Jasper must have noticed my still clueless expression as he launched into an explanation.

"Kay, so Mr. White has us all in little study groups. He gives us all his teaching notes and we read, memorise and discuss them in our groups. Or well, we're supposed to." He laughed. "Mr. White, is a big fan of the 'discovery learning' approach."

"Discovery learning?" I said.

"Yeah. I'm in a group with Angela, whom I guess you know, and her partner Ben Cheney. He's a cool guy, and now that you're my partner, you're in our group. We actually do meet up though, it's kinda fun, one time we went to… I sound like a nerd don't I?" He said, his cheeks going pink.

"No! Not at all, I think it's a great idea, I mean if you fail the exam then it's entirely you're fault right? And this is what college will be like so I suppose he's essentially not just a history teacher but a teacher of life skills as well? So where did you guys go?"

For the rest of the period Jasper regaled me with tales of museum trips and library study dates that usually ended up with them being kicked out by the librarian for getting too excited about their discussion. Listening to Jasper was like having by own personal calming medicine, I could see why he and Alice were so in love. On the outside Jasper was calm and collected, but on the inside he was full of passion, demonstrated when he spoke of two favourite things; History, and Alice. Alice on the other hand was a flying ball of hyperactivity, who was actually logical and straightforward thinking. They were polar opposites, but so incredibly well suited.

"So we meet up on Sunday afternoons in the library, usually around one. We can just go together?" Jazz explained.

"Sure, so what's the deal with the notes? Do we read them by ourselves first, or do we go through them together?"

"We read them by ourselves first, before Sunday. Just to avoid frustration, you know in case we read at different speeds. Then we discuss what the papers were saying, look at some books on the subject and then write the paper, there's one paper due every week. It's due on the Thursday, today. Which is when we get our new notes, and our new assignment. It's on the back page. We try and have ours done on the Sunday leaving us with our History periods free to do other work or assignments, and we're usually finished our papers by four which is pretty good."

I smiled at Jasper, and praised him for his wonderful system. I knew I was going to enjoy History this year. This was surprising as I normally hate it. Although I never had a teacher like Mr. White before, or a study group as awesome sounding as this one.

As the bell rang Jasper and I left the class together to go to the lunchroom. On the way there, I discovered that Jasper was also on the football team. He said that he liked it but that he wasn't as into it as Edward and Emmet, who lived and breathed football. I decided to bite the bullet and ask Jasper his opinion of Edward.

"Honestly?" Jazz asked.

I nodded, prompting him to continue.

"I think he's a Miley Cyrus. Annoying to most people, but seriously misunderstood. Everyone thinks he's a jerk to girls. Hell, even Alice, his own sister thinks he's a jerk! But I know Edward, he's my roommate, and in the three years we've lived together, he's never had a girl over. In fact the only time I've seen him speaking to girls he's been a total gentleman a flirt yes, but never mean, girls at this school are vicious Bells, they don't get what they want so they spread lies." He said.

I realised I was smiling like an idiot.

"You just called me Bells." I said softly.

"Well, yeah, you're like the little sister I never had. I mean sure, I have Rose, and I've known you for a week, but I like you Bella, we all do. _All_ of us." He said.

"Some more than others" He muttered, making me think I wasn't supposed to hear.

"Edward tried to tell me that he wasn't a jerk, I don't think I really believed him. It's just, I mean, I've been hurt before, and I can't go there again, it's too hard." I explained.

We entered the food court, as Jasper was being all philosophical telling me about what happens to people who go through life playing it safe, refusing to take risks.

"They die Bells, they die horrible painful deaths. Usually, their fifty million cats form an army and you know, kill them." He said plainly, like we were discussing the weather.

"You and Ali are more well suited than I thought." I told him.

"Well duh, she's my lobster." He said simply, rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious statement. "Don't worry Bella, you have a lobster, you just have to wait for the tide to bring him in."

I laughed at his profound expression. We said our goodbyes as he left to go sit with the guys. I scanned the room, and found Alice and Rose sitting at the table right bang centre in the middle of the court. I quickly made my way over to them to find that Alice had bought lunch. Salads. And water.

_Oh lord… _

"Don't you dare complain Bella, do you wanna look fat in your captain uniform?" Alice said, clearly detecting my disdain for her lunch spread.

"Of course not Boss!" I replied, saluting her. Rosalie laughed as I sank into my chair.

We spent lunch talking about the tryouts tomorrow. Alice remarked that the sign up sheet was completely full and that another sheet had been added to allow for more hopefuls to attend.

"You know, I heard that Lauren has banned people from coming." Rosalie whispered, looking over each shoulder before leaning in.

Alice and I mirrored her actions, to an outsider we probably looked like we were plotting a murder.

"Stacy Brent told me that Lauren and Jessica Stanley got into a big fight about it. Jessica thought she might have had a shot at vice captain, but now Lauren's telling her that if she goes tomorrow, she's make sure she loses everything. And Jess is worried that she'll take Lucas away from her." Rose said, in a hushed voice.

"That's horrible." Alice said. "God, what a bitch."

"I know, who's Lucas? Her boyfriend or something." I asked.

"Yeah, he's over there, beside Emmet. He's on the football team too." Rose said, pointing at him.

I glanced over to see him, he was blonde with brown eyes, his hair was slightly longer and had a surfer feel to it. He was laughing and joking whereas Jessica, was sitting with Lauren looking like her dog just died.

"We have to do something." I said. "Jess is too good for this, I mean I'm sorry but I don't think I could choose between you two guys, so yeah Jess was gonna be my vice. I mean, she's pretty damn good, better than that blond whore anyway, not that that would be hard."

"I agree." Alice said.

"Me too." Rosalie chimed in. "But what can we do?"

"You know I watch a lot of CSI… I'm pretty sure I could get away with it, and I mean, who would care right?" I joked.

"Isabella, tell me you are not considering murder?" Alice said sternly.

"Of course she's not!" Rose said, smirking. "She's considering it's evil counterpart, blackmail. Right?"

"Right." I nodded.

"So what we need is some dirt on Lauren, and fast." Alice said, looking excited.

"Right." Rose said.

"And I know just where to get it." I said, causing both their mouths to open in shock. "I'll see you guys in gym, I have some ah, business to attend to."

I stood up and dumped my tray. I made my way across the food court to the football table.

"Bells, what can I do you for?" Emmet boomed, assuming I was there to speak to him.

"Actually, I was looking for James." I said in a light conversational tone.

"Behind you beautiful, finally came to your senses huh?" I heard his voice come from behind me.

Edward stood up suddenly. His jaw was tight and his eyes frantic. I looked at quizzically, until he suddenly sat back down and muttered sorry to the guys at the table. He looked angry and frustrated.

I turned around and faced James, I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to an empty table, he sat down and I pulled up a chair close to him. I looked across at Rose and Alice and mouthed 'trust me' at them seeing their scared faces.

"I need something from you." I said in a low voice, feeling a little like a drug user looking to score free stuff from her dealer.

"About time, I've had the hots for you for a long long time Isabella." He said, growling my name. I slapped his arm in a chastising manner.

"Not that you pervert. I need as much information on Lauren Mallory as possible. Dirt, James, I need dirty information." I said, not realising until the words left my mouth how they sounded.

"You need dirty things from me." He said, raising an eyebrow and smirking at me.

I realised that Edward was completely and utterly right. James most definitely did not see me as a sister. He saw me as someone he hadn't had yet. A new challenge.

_This could work to my advantage. _

Unless of course, he goes psycho when I don't give it up eventually. I was turning these ideas over in my head when James spoke.

"You know why I love football Isabella, because even though I don't always score, or sometimes ever score, I still get to play the game." He said, stressing my name as he spoke.

I smiled as his words and their implications clicked. I didn't have to sleep with James or even make out with him, I just had to make him want it.

"So, where are we with those, dirty, filthy things that I want- no not want – _need_ from you?" I said, chewing on my bottom lip seductively, feeling a bit like a whore.

_Hey, it's for a good cause._

"Well, you know much I love helping you out, is there a timescale, or do I have eternity to please you?"

"As soon as possible. I'm not sure how long I can contain myself for." I said, as I stood up and left the table.

"Yo, Bella." He called out after my retreating figure.

"Yeah?" I said, as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"You are extremely dangerous. And Jacob Black, is a fucking idiot." He said, smiling as he picked up his jacket and bag and walked towards his next class.

I returned to my table and recounted the story to Alice and Rosalie, the whole thing had taken less time than I thought, meaning I got to speak to them without the whole girls locker room overhearing.

"Isabella Swan, you are my idol." Rose said.

"So James, is okay with finding stuff out or you, so long as you flirt with him?" Alice said, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"Yeah, he likes playing the game, more than he likes scoring, presumably because it lasts longer." I said, giggling.

"He should take some tips from Emmet then, sometimes I wish he didn't last all night. Rose said, nonchalantly. I almost threw up in my mouth.

"Ew!" I yelled. Her head snapped up, and her face went red.

"Please tell me I did not say that out loud!" She pleaded, burying her face in her hands. Alice had tears streaming down her face as she banged her tiny fist on the table in time with her hysterical laughter.

I got up and left the table, telling Rose that I might be able to look her in the eye by the time Gym came. She merely moaned into hands something about killing herself before then. I laughed, and almost walked smack into Edward. His strong hands gripped my shoulders, keeping me upright, but not hurting me.

"Thank you" I mumbled.

"Can I walk with you to bio?" He asked, softly.

"Sure, that would be… good." I finished lamely.

We walked in a tense silence, until he dropped the J-bomb and asked what was going on with me and James. I thought about Jasper, and all the things he said about Edward. About how he was actually a nice guy. I took a deep breath and explained everything, about Jess, and Laurens bitch tactics, and my arrangement with James. His jaw slackened slightly, when I told him I had no intention of doing anything with James, in fact I think I may have stressed this point a little to much as at one point he actually smiled.

"Well, can I help?" He asked as we entered the class.

"No! Definitely not!" I hissed as we sat down at our table. "I don't want you anywhere near her!"

I clapped my hand to mouth and felt my the skin beneath them burn. I was pretty damn certain that my face was actually on fire. I turned to face the front, put both my hands under my legs so that I was sitting on them, and didn't look at him throughout the entire lesson. I felt my phone buzzing, but I ignored it, in case it was him. I didn't dare sneak a peek at his face for fear that he was either laughing, or sitting there terrified of the crazy psycho bitch beside him. I could feel embarrassment spreading steadily throughout my entire body, my cheeks still on fire.

_Dear ground, swallow me please._

After what felt like a million lifetimes, the bell rang and I all but ran from the room. I was making my feet work overtime to get me to my locker in record time.

_Thank God I'm wearing flats._

I grabbed my gym bag and headed for the big red brick building. I entered the girls locker room first, and was changed and ready by the time Alice and Rose even got the room.

"Bella, what did you do, fly here?" Alice giggled. I merely shrugged and made a non committal noise.

"Bells, are you okay?" Rosalie asked. "You look kind of green?"

I was about to say I was fine, that I was just hungry, when word vomit struck. Everything came tumbling out at once, making it sound garbled and warped. That didn't stop them from catching every word though.

"You said what?" Alice squealed, her mouth gaping. Rosalie aghast expression made me groan and shove my face into my hands. Coach Smith, who had asked us to call her Caroline, her first name, from now on, entered the room and told us to hustle our asses.

"Bella, does this mean, that you like Edward? Like, really like him?" Alice asked, her face lighting up.

Rosalie smiled, a smirking smile that told me I should be afraid of Alice right now.

"No, I think I just. Oh I don't know, Alice. What if I do? What the hell am I gonna do? I don't want a boyfriend, I don't even want to date him! I just want to get through this year, and then senior year without getting my heart crushed." I said, not entirely believing myself.

"So don't go out with him." Rosalie said simply. "Jazz told us what he told you, he thinks we've polluted your mind, which to be fair, we have. Edward isn't a bad guy, he's just … well, you know how Lauren and her army of skanks are like, totally horrible, I think we may have incurred a case of guilty by association where Edward is concerned, which was quite unfair of us, as Edward hasn't ever expressed any interest in them, save for two dates freshman year. And even then, I don't think he did the asking…"

"Maybe you just need to figure out what you want? And then take it from there?" Alice said. "And as for the bio incident, blow it off. Act like it never happened?"

"Will that work?" I asked.

"Oh Isabella, Alice and I must teach about the workings of a mans mind" Rosalie sighed, as we walked from the changing room to the huge gym for roll call.

"Emmet?" She called him over, to use him as a live demonstration. "What's the capital of China again? I think I told you last week?"

"England." He answered promptly. My mouth hung open.

"Thanks babe." She said, kissing his cheek, and sending him away.

"Tell my cousin does not think that England is the capital of China?" I said, half of my voice in awe of Rose and the other half disgusted with Emmet.

_England? Really!_

"It's that easy." Alice said. "Next time you're with Jasper, as him what state Agent Provocateur is in, you can bet your ass he says Arkansas."

And here was me thinking Jasper was intelligent.

Caroline told us we could have today to practice for cheer tryouts and that those who weren't trying out had to go outside to play baseball. With the guys. After a very heated debate and some stamping of feet, I found myself outside with about five other girls, desperately wishing I was wearing pants instead of shorts.

_Thank you Caroline, pneumonia sends it's love…. Asshole. _

Coach Smith looked at me in a evil way, I had a feeling me and my freezing ass were about to pay for the way I had spoken to him.

"Isabella, you're up to bat." He called. I didn't even bother to correct him, telling him that I preferred Bella. I took my stance at the home plate and swung the bat around a few times. I looked up to see that James was pitching. He winked at me and threw the ball. I swung the bat round with as much force as I could. The resounding crack when the bat and ball made contact made me drop the bat in shock.

"I hit it!" I squealed, before realising that I was supposed to be running.

Despite my, dare I say awesome, home run, my team still lost. And to make matters worse, it had rained while we were out, and so that's why I trudged back to the changing room, spattered in mud, and chilled to the bone. I was still ignoring Edward, my cheeks flushing every time our eyes connected.

Alice was right, I had to figure out what the hell I wanted.

As I entered the changing room, I walked straight into Lauren. I sighed. As hilarious as I found arguing with her, I just wasn't in the mood.

"You're in my way, bitch." She said, indicating for me to move.

"Whatever." I said, walking over to Alice and Rose, deliberately side swiping Lauren to ensure her entire left side was now covered in mud.

_Hey, maybe I am in the mood?_

To my utter surprise, and possibly dismay, she didn't even notice. Everyone else did though. I could see people sniggering and pointing, a twinge of guilt panged inside me, and I almost stood up and confessed until she made a shocking declaration.

"Bella, I almost forgot to ask. What kind of underwear does Jacob Black like his girlfriends to wear when he's sleeping with them? I'm going over to his place this weekend, and I thought I'd dress for the occasion. But oh wait, you wouldn't know, cos he dumped your ugly ass before you could do anything with him!" She cackled evilly as she stalked out of the room, with her minions in tow.

I stood there in shock for a second, before I pulled myself together and started to gather up my stuff. I asked Alice if she would take my stuff back to the dorm while I went for a run. She agreed, but eyed me nervously.

"Al, I'm going for a run, not to hang myself." I said. She said okay and smiled, unconvincingly. I consoled her a little by telling her I'd talk about it later.

I walked out of the gym and over to the running track, I plugged my earphones into my iPod, found some 30 Seconds to Mars, and blasted it. The loud, relentless music meant I didn't have room for thinking. So I just ran. With no purpose or direction, round and round in circles, until my legs were burning so much that I thought they might fall off. It had been raining the entire time I was out, so my clothes were soaked and sticking to my skin. My finger tips were pruney and my hair dripping with moisture. I fell to the grassy area beside the track and lay back on the cold, mushy earth. I could feel the mud permeating through the thin fabric of my t-shirt and onto my back. I could feel my eyes tearing up, so I sat up sharply hoping to frighten them away. I turned the music down a little, and thought about what Lauren said.

Was I ugly? Was that why Jacob had wanted to have sex with Tanya and not me? But Jake had wanted to have sex with me. I thought about it long and hard for what felt like a year. I didn't think I was ugly, I was by no means supermodel material but I sure as hell wasn't ugly. I also decided that I didn't really care if Lauren hooked up with Jacob, or if she thought I was ugly. After all, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. A phrase that somehow played out in my mind in the voice of my mother. I placed my hands on the ground on either side of me, and pushed myself up. I started the walk back to the dorm, my head feeling much clearer and my heart lighter.

As I entered the room, Alice came flying toward me at break neck speed. She smacked into my chest so hard it was painful against my stinging skin. The transition from the cold outdoors to the warm dorm in the soaked clothes made physical contact excruciating. I prised her off me, and told her I'd tell her everything when I had had a shower. I went to my room, and slowly peeled off my clothes, I wrapped my naked body in my luridly pink bathrobe Emmet had bought me for Christmas one year and turned up the heat in my room. I waited the fifteen minutes it took to warm up my body, before stepping into the scalding, steamy shower. I let the warm water wash away all the mud, literal and emotional. That's what I'm going to label Jacob-y issues as now, emotional mud. Or maybe emotional shit.

I figured Alice would be getting impatient, so I turned off the water and stepped out onto the cool floor. I wrapped myself in a towel, and brushed my teeth, so that I could just fall into bed when I was through talking to Alice. I combed my hair into a bun piled on top of my head. I found my comfiest sweats in my closet and a huge t-shirt of my dads to make me feel comforted.

Alice was waiting for me on the sofa. I sat beside her, and wondered where to begin.

"How do you feel?" Alice offered, opening the conversation nicely. For that I was grateful.

"I don't know Alice, I honestly don't know. I don't care if Lauren and Jacob are hooking up, if they are, then I hope he makes her as happy as he made me." I smiled wryly before continuing. "I think it was a really bitchy thing for her to say, regardless of what's went down. What I don't get is how the hell she knew about Jake?"

Alice laughed, and then her face grew serious.

"Well, I think you should give James a call, he caught Rose and I as were walking back here. He seemed concerned, like he knew what had happened, but no-one could have told him in that time, so I don't know. He said to ask you to call him though. Emmet is furious. Rose had to tell him Bells, there was nothing we could do about that." Alice told me.

"It's cool that Em knows, I would have told him anyways. So you think I should call James?" I asked.

Alice nodded, so I took my Blackberry out of my bag. I saw that I had five new messages, all of them were from Edward. I decided to leave them until I had spoken to James, I simply had too much to think about without throwing my confused feelings about Edward into the mix. I scrolled through my phonebook until I found James, I hit call and waited for him to answer. He did on the third ring.

"Bella, I've been waiting for you to call. Are you okay?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. How did you know?" I said. No point in making idle chit chat, straight to the point seemed to be the best way forward.

"Jessica. She's the one who told Lauren about Jacob." He said. I was about to ask how the hell she knew, when James cut me off sensing that would be my next question.

"Tanya called her, she figured that would be less … overtly bitchy than just plain old calling up Lauren and telling her. Besides, she hates Lauren. So she called up Jess, pretended she just wanted to chat, then dropped the Jake bomb. So naturally Jess told Lauren and helped her formulate the plan, to tell you that Lauren was hooking up with Jacob, which, she's not, by the way. So I wouldn't be helping Jess if I were you. And I have stuff on Lauren, if you're still interested. No charge." He said.

I considered what he's told me. As far as Jessica was concerned, she was officially on her own. If she comes to tryouts then I'll give her a fair trial. If she doesn't, then that's her problem. I then thought about how I felt about Lauren. I felt a surge of revenge lust fill my stomach. I knew that this feeling combined with possible info from James would make me do something I would most certainly regret. I told James as much and he laughed, telling me it was always there if I changed my mind. I hung up and relayed everything to Alice, who then called Rose and explained, to save me telling it twice.

I said goodnight to Alice, kissed her on the cheek and retired to my cosy room. I turned the heat back down and climbed into bed. Just as I was on the edge of sleep I remembered my awaiting text messages. I sat up in my bed and grabbed my phone off it's shoe shaped holder on my nightstand. I opened the first one which was sent in bio.

_Look at me. X_

Well the kiss at the end probably means he doesn't think I'm a total psychopath, I thought. Following that was a text asking where I went, and why I left so quickly. The next one was telling me to wear sweats, as I would be outside for gym. I really wished I had gotten that one when it was sent. The next asked me if I was okay, that Emmet had filled him in, and that Lauren was a variety of really bad names. He had actually written the bad names though, which made me smile. The last one was possible the best, and worst of them all. It read:

_For the record, I don't want to be near Lauren. And I feel the exact same about you where James is concerned. x_

My mouth hung open. He definitely didn't consider me psychotic then. All of a sudden I was wide awake. I knew Alice was in her room, and to be perfectly honest I just didn't want to haul my ass out of bed, so I called her, and Rose in a three way call.

"Oh my god, you have to marry my brother! Then we can all be sisters!" was Alice's advice.

Rosalie was more practical.

"Make sure you're totally over Jacob before you do anything. The last thing you want is a double dose of heartache, that would suck ass big time. And Bella, if Edward feels about you the way we all think he does, then he'll wait."

"Thanks guys. Sorry I'm keeping you up, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweethearts!" Alice said.

"Goodnight ladies." Rosalie said.

I had been asleep for what felt like five minutes when my alarm went off signalling that I should be up and awake. I groaned and rolled over onto my back, staring up at my white ceiling. At least the kitchen doesn't smell like a 911 call out this morning. I sniggered at the recent memory. I dragged my ass out of bed and into the bathroom. I cleaned my teeth, twice, and washed my face. I looked at my hair and sighed. Bird's nest simply does not cover the atrocity that is my hair. I walked back to my room and plugged in my straighteners. I went to my closet and thought about what to wear, Friday's underwear for starters, then what? What is appropriate attire for casual Friday? I crossed the hall to ask Alice, when a boom of music suddenly erupted from her bedroom, just as I was about to knock. I almost fell over in shock. Alice swung open the door, hairbrush in hand as she belted out the words to Who's That Chick. I had to laugh. She paused the song and asked me why the hell I was creeping around outside her door.

"I was coming to ask what I should wear for casual Friday? How casual is casual?" I asked.

"Well, I'm wearing a denim skirt and a pink shirt with hot pink heels." She said. "Casual for us ladies means, wear whatever the hell you like, for guys then it's the least effort outfit."

"Cool." I said, as I returned to my room. "Thanks Ali."

"Anytime baby." She said, as she started to sing again.

I laughed out loud and returned to my closet. I chose a pair of low rise, grey wash skinny jeans, with a black tank, I selected my studded Loubitin's from my shoe rack. I changed into my clean underwear and set to work on my hair and make up, I straightened my hair so that it lay poker straight and glossy down my back. I applied foundation and blush, before doing pin up style black eyeliner, winging it out at either side. I looked at my handiwork deciding to add a little red lipstain and a clear gloss. I pulled on my outfit, and then started to accessorise. I stacked three chunky bracelets on my left wrist and a skull and crossbones ring on my left index finger. I added a few necklaces, layering them with my favourite huge diamond cross. I decided to go all out with the rock chick theme and wear my leather jacket, I hung it over my arm, grabbed my phone and tote and dumped them all on the living room sofa.

I went to the kitchen to find Alice waiting for me.

"Okay." I said. "Pancake time."

She nodded enthusiastically. I got all the ingredients out the fridge and gave her instructions for the mixture. While she was whisking I warmed up some butter in a pan. Ten minutes later we each had a stack of five mouth wateringly golden pancakes. I slathered mine with maple syrup, whilst Alice favoured fresh strawberries and cream with hers.

"So, are you nervous? About the tryout, I mean?" I asked.

"A little. I mean I've never done competitive cheerleading before. I just hope I'm good enough. I can do most of the gymnastic aspects and I used to go to a dance class. So that shouldn't be a problem. Should I be nervous?" She replied.

"Nah, you'll be great. I believe in you, and Rosalie. Is Jazz gonna come and give you moral support?" I asked.

"He fucking better, or he'll have his ass handed to him on a plate!" She said, grasping her fork tightly. I laughed at her language and aggressive behaviour.

"Is Emmet coming for Rosalie?" I asked.

"I think so, Edward's coming too, he said something about wanting to support his sister. Bull shit, he wants to see you, sweating and being authoritative!" She mused, almost to herself.

This made me excited. A feeling I tried very hard to suppress, after all, I'd know the guy a week! People have fallen in love in less time you know?...

_Whoa, love?_

_Oh calm down girl, you're not in love with him. You're just very attracted to his perfect face, gorgeous sex hair, amazing ass, abs that could cut glass… _

I wasn't aware that Alice was snapping her fingers in my face until she clattered her fork off my now empty plate. I jumped about a mile in the air.

"Thinking of something? Or maybe, someone?" Alice asked, a knowing smirk playing on her pink pouty lips. I blushed at being caught red handed, or red faced as it were.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I was miles away."

_Yeah, on a straight road to hornyville…with Edward and his biceps, and his smouldering eyes, and his long lean legs… _

"Bella!" Alice yelled, a giggle threatening to burst from her mouth.

"Sorry!" I said. I got up from my chair and pulled on my jacket, I threw my phone in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Sure, are you gonna stay with me this time?" Alice said, smirking at me as we left the dorm, locking the door on our way out.

"Oh ha ha, like you don't day dream?" I protested, although laughing lightly.

I was hoping my day would pass quickly and without incident. All I wanted was for the end of class bell to ring at the end of the day, signalling the start of tryouts. I was pretty excited about them, and I knew Alice and Rose were too. Ali looked ridiculous as we walked to the great hall for our assembly, every few steps she would stick out her ass and flick a foot, or toss her hair and wink. She thrust her bag into my waist, indicating that I was to hold it while she practiced a sexy walk, shaking her ass and flipping her hair.

"Well, have I got this cheerleading thing down or what!" She squealed excitedly. I just giggled and nodded.

We entered the assembly to rows of chairs that seemed to go on for a lifetime until they hit the stage where there was a podium. Presumably that was where Mr. Collins would stand. We scanned the room and found Rosalie sitting with Em, Jazz and Edward. We walked over together and sat beside them. I was left to sit next to Edward.

"Good morning." He said, keeping his face forward, his jaw was tight and his expression unreadable.

"Is it?" I asked.

"Not really." He replied, again not turning to face me.

"I got your text… it was… it made me smile." I confessed.

That got his attention, he turned to face me and opened his mouth to speak, when a loud screechy noise came over the speaker.

I turned to see Mr. Collins tapping the microphone. He appeared to be talking into it, but we couldn't hear a thing. A loud rumble of laughter broke out, before another loud screechy sound.

"Ahem, yes- I've got it now Clive!" Mr Collins yelled.

_Who the hell is Clive?_

"Clive is the school janitor, he's weird." Edward murmured from my side.

I guess I never considered that a school this cool – albeit a little strange – would have something as normal as a janitor.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Mr. Collins droned on for a bit about football games and special achievements. I perked up a little when he mentioned the cheerleading tryouts. Although, everyone already knew about what had went down with regards to the new captaincy so his telling us was pretty unnecessary.

"And, now for a special announcement." Mr. Collins said, looking practically giddy. "I know our new student Bella Swan will be most excited about this."

I suddenly felt breath on my neck that made me shiver, James' voice spoke into my ear. The close range made it tickle.

"If Bella Swan is excited about this news I'll bang Mike Newton."

I bit down on my lip to stop a laugh escaping.

"We have arranged a special exchange visit, between all of you, the juniors of Seattle Boarding School and the juniors of Forks High School, in Forks… That's in Washington. They will be coming here in four weeks, on the first of October. They'll be here for homecoming, and the homecoming football game will be against their football team. When they are here, they will be staying in the guest dorms with their teachers. However, they do not have such facilities at their school."

Mr. Collins let that set for a minute, allowing us to feel smug about how much better our school was. Instead of feeling smug, I felt sick. Emmet would be out on the field with Jake.

_That shits only gonna end in tears. _

"So we will ne partnering you up with a student from that school and you will stay with them. I would like to stress that it will be strictly same sex pairings."

A huge male groan rebounded around the room. Alice, Rose and I laughed. Edward smiled slightly. I tried to stare at him without him noticing. I failed and so turned to face Mr. Collins, my cheeks slightly pink.

"Now for the thing I know you've all been waiting for. Student body presidents!"

There was a cheer from the Edward Cullen fanclub, making Edward scowl.

"Students, you have all cast your votes and it was extremely close, but I am pleased to announce that the female representation for the juniors of Seattle boarding school is…."

_Oh please, who is this guy Simon Cowell? Tell us already! _

"Alice Cullen!" Mr. Collins said, beckoning her to the stage.

I clapped and cheered as she made her way to the stage. Jasper looked on adoringly and Edward wore an expression of pride. Rose and I both squealed loudly, calling 'Go Alice!' at regular intervals.

Alice tottered across the stage and shook hands with Mr. Collins. She gave a little wave to us all earning a round of wolf whistles which made Jasper look around threateningly. Rose and I laughed.

"And now, our male president is…. Emmet Swan!" Mr. Collins called.

Rosalie and I had mirrored expressions, our mouths hanging open in shock as Emmet bounded towards the stage, jumping on to it instead of taking the side stairs. He grabbed the mic from Mr. Collins.

"I just wanna thank all you beautiful people. Without you, I'd be sitting down there, whilst Eddie boy got the gold, so thank you! Man, I think I'm gonna cry!"

Everyone laughed. Except Rosalie. She was muttering profanities and telling anyone who would listen that giving Emmet power was like giving Alice coffee.

The rest of the morning passed easily and pretty soon it was lunchtime. I noticed a change when I entered. Emmet, Jasper and Edward were seated with Ali and Rose. I sat down looking confused.

"We decided it was time for a change." Emmet said. "Plus I really don't like listening to my friends talking about your ass."

"My what?" I spluttered.

"Your ass, you know it's all the football team can discuss at the moment. That and how hot Alice is all of a sudden, and everything about Rose. So, short of beating them all to a pulp we decided to move." Emmet said nonchalantly.

"My turn today ladies. I'm feeling hamburgers?" I asked.

"Nothing for me, I feel sick." Rose said.

"Same here." Alice said. Both of them looked terrified.

I went to the lunch queue and retuned to the table with three hamburgers, three large fries and three large cokes.

I handed them to them, but they still just sat and looked at them. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Look guys, I really want you to be on the squad but if you faint on my mat, I'm gonna have to cut you. Have some food, drink the coke and you'll feel better, you need some sugar to get the adrenaline going." I said. "I know a girl who ate nothing the day of nationals. She fainted halfway through the pyramid and then threw up on the judges table."

They seemed to regain their apetite after that.

"So about this Forks thing, how are you Bells?" Jasper asked. Everyone was suddenly looking at me.

"Well it's certainly not something I'm thrilled about, but I think it's what I need to be fully over that asshat, you know? I think if I can see him, and tell him that I don't care about him anymore then I'll have the closure I need to move on. Plus I really want to see how my squad is doing with the whore in charge." I said.

"I think chaos may be the appropriate word." Rosalie smirked.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll kick Blacks ass on the field." Edward assured me.

"Thanks, but I don't want you to get hurt either." I said softly aware that everyone was now looking at the table or the ceiling.

"I won't." Edward replied.

I felt like the air around Edward and me was lighter. Now that he knew I still needed closure from Jacob before I could consider him, that it wasn't that I just didn't like him. We even joked about my teams appalling beating during baseball the previous day. I punched him lightly in the ribs to which he dramatically slumped onto the table asking Alice to tell his mom and dad he loved them.

After eternity the final bell rang and my face broke into a huge grin. Cheer time!

I walked to the gym and entered the locker room, I changed into hot pink shorts and a white tank, with low white converse. I grabbed my iPod and headed into the gym to set up as Alice and Rosalie weren't there yet. I walked into the gym to find Coach Smith and Caroline laying out mats.

"Bella." Caroline called. "We weren't sure what else you would need."

"This is fine thank you. I could have done this though." I said, smiling warmly.

"Well ladies if you don't need me for anything, I'm gonna take off." Coach Smith said, kissing his wife on the cheek before leaving.

"Is there a speaker I can plug my iPod into?" I asked.

"Yeah sure it's in the cupboard at the end of the hall, I'm gonna go get the other girls." She said as she left the gym. My footsteps echoed in the huge hall. I found the huge cupboard and tugged on the doors, they were stiff and creaked loudly, I took a look over my shoulder before entering the darkened cave. I almost jumped a mile in the air when my phone rang. It was an unknown number. Thoughts of the caller saying 'hello Sidney' ran through my mind before I manned up and answered it, although a little dubiously.

"Hello? Bella? It's your mom sweetie." My mom said, her voice was crackly.

"Oh hey mom, where are you? This line is terrible!" I said.

"I know! Your dad has kidnapped me! I'm alone in the wilderness! I had to beg a passer by to give me his phone – I'll be one more minute jeez! – Sorry, he wants the phone back, I just called to say good luck! You'll be fabulous darling!"

"Wait mom! Don't hang up, when you say kidnapped, are you serious or exaggerating?" I asked, slightly exasperated.

"Oh, we're camping; he threw my phone in a lake. He said I needed a break and so he's brought me all the way out here- where the hell am I?- well, I'm somewhere in the US that I know for sure, exact location is a little fuzzy. Now honey, I need a teensy tiny favour, could you call Pierre and ask him to continue with the winter shipment, and to …."

"No! If dad threw your phone away then I'm guessing you're not allowed to be doing work! So no, I'm not calling Pierre." I said.

"Ugh! Well you're no help whatsoever! How's school?" My mom asked. I heard an angry male voice in the background.

"Listen lady, you said you wanted to wish her luck, not give her your life story. I have to get going, so hang up!"

"Oh for the love of…. Sweetheart I have to go, I'll call you when I eventually get out of this god forsaken place."

"Bye mom." I replied, chuckling lightly.

I hung up the phone and stowed it safely in my pocket. I hauled the mammoth speaker into hall and looked up. The hall was filled with what looked like half the junior year, and the rest appeared to be sitting on the bleachers.

_Let the games begin._

**AN: Wow. That was a big one. *that's what she said* Lot's of people said they wanted longer chapters, is this long enough? Too long? Let me know what you think. I am going to try and have the next chapter up by next Friday, if it's not, feel free to pelt me with messages demanding I get my ass in gear **


	9. Go Tigers

A/N : I gave up on this a long time ago but recently decided to start writing again. Thanks if you continue to read. I will be finishing this story eventually... Apologies for the unexpected hiatus. Love to you all, now where were we..

I stood in front of all the people who had gathered to tryout. I was surprised to see that there were a few guys there as well. Mike Newton was standing looking eager; beside him Eric Yorkie looked awkward and embarrassed. I figured Mike had dragged him here, since Edward had mentioned they were friends. I caught Eric's eye and smiled, he returned it weakly. I could tell that everyone on the stands was watching me, and it felt like there were a million pairs of eyes on me. I cleared my throat and straightened up.

_No time to back out now Swanster, man up!_

"Okay. Well, thanks for coming. For those of you who don't know, my name is Bella Swan. I'm a transfer from Forks high school." I said.

"You're early." Came a voice from the back.

I laughed before continuing.

"I'm also the new captain, and I have to let you all know that things are gonna change. So if you're here to just fool around then leave because I'm only gonna take people who are serious about this. There are two things in life that I am completely in love with; one of them is ranch dressing. The other is winning. I do not take losing well. So if you're not gonna commit to this, then now is your chance to leave."

A few people stood up and went to sit in the stands, mentioning other clubs they were part of that would take precedence over this.

"Okay. Let's get started-"I began, before I was cut off by Lauren. Who to my utter shock and dismay was standing with the people trying out.

"And what makes you think you're qualified to do this?" Lauren said. "What makes you think old man Collins wont drop you like he did me the next time we get a transfer, huh?!"

Eric Yorkie who looked pissed and uncomfortable answered her.

"Besides her many trips to nationals? And general awesomeness? Jeez Lauren, get over it already. We all know Daddy bought you the captaincy."

_Well, well ,well, what do we have here. File it away for later Bella._

I smiled warmly at him.

"James, Emmet, Edward." I called out into the stands. They stood up and came forward looking confused.

"You want proof that I know what I'm doing here it is." I yelled at Lauren, before lowering my voice and talking James. "James, toss up scorpion, you know how to play it, Emmet and Edward … Just don't let me fall please!"

I took a deep breath and felt James's hands on my waist. I felt a total rush when he threw me the. As I expertly grabbed my foot behind my head I could practically hear Laurens jaw drop. As I landed down in James's arms I could feel my heart racing. I guess I underestimated how much I missed cheering.

Alice and Rosalie were cheering, and Caroline was smiling at me. I looked Lauren dead in the eye, she stared back at me her face blank, but with a faint trace of envy. Whether it was of my cheering skills or of landing in Edward's arms I'm not entirely certain.

"Okay, now that we all know why I'm here, it's time to begin. I'm gonna number you, remember your number or leave, cos' if you can't remember that then you'll never be able to remember a whole routine." I said before I started numbering people from one to four.

"Okay, one's you're with me, the rest of you go sit in the stands."

I showed all the people in group one a few steps a couple of times and asked them to repeat them. Some of the girls were awesome, and the guys utterly surprising. I had to cut several people though, they didn't seem to take it too badly though. I did a different set of steps with each group to make things fair. I was left with about twenty five people on the mat, ten of whom made up the original squad as assembled by Lauren. So she wasn't all bad it appeared. Alice and Rose had done their routine, and Eric Yorkie did a series of gymnastic stunts that had my jaw on the floor. Mike Newton seemed more interested in looking up girls skirts but he was surprisingly muscular so he stayed. Lauren, and two of her friends , Jessica Stanley and Stacy Chapman did a little routine which was a little too risqué for my liking, but she moved ridiculously gracefully, which, immaturely, made me hate her a little more. The others on the mat had showed off some off their skills as well, and I was feeling pretty good about the team of people I had before me.

"Well this was all very 'Bring it on' but we have to know, did we make the cut?" Lauren asked from her spot on the mat.

I had debated inwardly with myself about whether or not to let her on the squad. Truthfully the sight of her made me feel sick, but she was actually not a bad cheerleader, she just lacked the imagination to be a captain. Plus if I could get her on side before the Forks visit, life might not suck as much.

"You guys are in. We are the new Seattle Tigers!" I said. Alice and Rose cheered, along with Angela. "First practice is tomorrow, nine am sharp. Do not be late!"

Lauren came over to me, alone. For once she wasn't surrounded by gaggle of followers.

"Listen Bella, about what I said… I'm not hooking up with Jacob, I've never even met the guy. And I know we'll never be friends, but thanks for letting me on the squad. I appreciate it."

I nodded in acknowledgement and she left the hall, keeping her head down. I was grateful that she'd came and spoken to me. That meant something to me. It also meant that for the Forks visit, my life would be a hell of a lot easier.

Caroline and I chatted a little about how the squad was going to operate. I really liked her. And, although she didn't say it, I think she got that I needed to have a squad that could perform better than Tanya's. A thought which made me feel guilty since most of her squad were my old friends.

I turned to find Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet and Edward waiting for me on the bleachers. I raced over to them and embraced Ali and Rose in a three way hug.

"We're cheerleaders!" Alice squealed loudly. Rose and I laughed. "I have to get to work on our outfits. We are gonna look freakin' awesome in blue and yellow."

"How about we go to dinner to celebrate?" Jasper asked, wrapping a arm round Alice and the other around Rose.

"Sounds great!" I said as my phone started to ring. I laughed at the face Emmet was making behind Rosalie's back as I fished my phone out of my pocket. Jacob's face flashed up on the screen. My breath caught in my throat for a second. Then I firmly pushed the reject button. Edward was eyeing me quizzically.

"It was no-one special." I said, smiling at him. I got a dazzling smile in return.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I agreed, linking my arm through his and feeling considerably more content than I had yesterday.

"So, Al, Em, are you guys allowed to have fun nowadays, you know since you've gone all political." Jasper asked teasingly.

Emmett took that as a chance to regale us all with his surprise at being elected. Edward and I laughed loudly as Rosalie rolled her eyes at my idiot cousin as he started talking about golfing trips with the dean, and free passes from tests, because and I quote 'Emmet McCarty is the shit'. Alice then launched into a genuine discussion about whether she should start wearing a suit to school.

"I mean at the very least I should try to wear pants at least twice a week, you know to get some authority? Although, next to this baboon I look middle aged!" She said, jerking her head at Emmett who was threatening to start hiring people to walk him to class.

"People will assassinate my sexy ass!" He told us, with a deadpan expression.

We giggled all the way back to our dorm where the guys left us to go and get ready, or in other words end up playing Halo.

"So do you guys just wanna meet here in say an hour… and a half?" Rose asked as we entered the Florence Wilson building.

"Yep!" Alice said. "Sounds good, what's the code tonight? Dressy, dressy casual, casual?"

"Dressy!" Rose and I said in unison.

"And that's why I love you guys!" Alice squealed as Rosalie left for her room.

"So, that was pretty big of you to let both Lauren and Jessica on the squad! I wouldn't have!"

"You have no idea how tempting it was to tell them both to just get lost." I confessed.

It had taken a lot for me to swallow my pride and give them a fair tryout. Half of me just wanted to yell at them to fuck off. And the other wanted to see the look on Tanya's face when she saw them. Alice unlocked our door and entered the room, which admittedly felt like having our own apartment.

"What are you wearing tonight Bells?" Alice asked from the hallway as I set my bag on the hallway table and started digging around for my phone. I swear I should get it surgically attached to my hand!

"Um I'm not sure yet, what about you?" I asked as I appeared breathless and red faced from my bag, phone in hand.

"I'm thinking a dress… perhaps a pink dress! Yep. Pink dress!" Alice said, bouncing into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I made my way to my room and turned the shower on.

I could hear music blaring from Alice's room so I just left my door open so I could hear it. I stripped off my top and jewelry so I was standing in my jeans and bra. I walked into my closet and started perusing the racks. I finally settled on a red bandage skirt and pretty black and white polka dot blouse with ruffles on the front. I looked at my shoe rack and felt completely lost. Nothing was jumping out at me. I exited the closet intending to go and ask Alice what shoes she had that I could borrow, when I walked smack into something warm and hard. I started to fall backwards, so I grabbed hold of whatever I had walked into. I landed on my ass with the offending object on top of me, my clothes were everywhere and my hair was in my face.

"Bella are you okay?" Edwards cool voice asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why are you in my room?.. Wait oh my god! I'm naked!" I cried, grabbing my skirt since it was closest and holding it over my chest.

"What?" Edward said, his eyes dropping downwards to my chest and then immediately up to the ceiling as his cheeks turned a little pink. Despite my embarrassment a small giggle escaped my lips.

Edwards eyes met mine. We were both grinning sheepishly when the mood suddenly changed. He brought his hand up and pushed a lock of escaped hair behind my ear, I felt myself leaning my face into his hand. His face was getting closer and closer to my own, dangerously close. I could feel his breath on my skin, I could count all of his eyelashes. As an involuluntary response I closed my eyes. His lips were millimetres from mine.

_I'm going to kiss Edward Cullen!_

An almighty crash from Alice's room made me jump a foot in the air, effectively ruining the moment.

"Wow." Edward said. "Talk about timing."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Probably a good thing."

"Oh right." He said, looking dejected. "I thought you wanted me to. I'm sorry."

"No!" I said. "I mean yes! I did want you to! I do want you to! Just not here and not like this."

"Okay." Edward said, smiling. "But you definitely did want to?"

"Yes." I said, grabbing his hand. I placed it over my hammering heart. "See."

"Um, Bella. As nice as it is to know that you wanted me to kiss you as much as I wanted to, this looks very bad and your extremely scary and very huge cousin would beat my ass if he knew I had my hand … where it is."

I looked down and realised how this would look to anyone who walked in. I felt my cheeks burn as I let go of his hand.

"So why are you in my room anyway?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I was just coming to ask you… if I um.. I mean if we… if I… could borrow your biology textbook?" He said, his eyes darting around before finally closing. He took a deep breath and then opened his beautiful eyes again.

"Sure." I said, a little disappointed. I had thought he was going to ask me out. I crossed the room to my bag, artfully pulling on my tank top as I went. I thrust the book into his hand and walked into my bathroom, slamming the door a little harder than I meant to. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked pissed off. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Did I want him to ask me out? Truthfully? Maybe it would be better to wait for the visit of Forks High, and Jacob. I didn't want it to seem like I was trying to score points, I was starting to really like Edward.

"Edward I'm sorry." I called as I walked back into my room. It was empty. My heart sank a little.

It's fine I thought. I'll just see him at dinner. I checked the time on phone and saw that it was an hour until I had to be ready and that I had a text message. From Jacob Black. My heart sank further, all the way to the floor. I thought about just deleting it without even looking, but curiosity got the better of me. I opened it with trepidation.

**Bella, it's me, Jake. We just got told about an exchange trip? I think it's at your new school. I tried calling to find out. I really want to talk to you. I'm sorry. And I still love you. X**

I pressed delete and set my phone back on my nightstand. He'll find out if its my school or not when he gets here, I thought. Although, if he really doesn't know then that means Seth hasn't told him. I made a mental note to thank Seth when I saw him.

When I was finally showered I set to work on my hair, I combed it out and dried it until it was silky smooth and straight. I gathered it up in a high ponytail and pulled a few wisps out at each side of my face. I set to work on my make up keeping it light and natural with a soft brown smoky eye and a simple lip balm that tasted of watermelon. I got dressed and went to find Alice.

I found her at her dressing table, eyes fixed on her heart shaped mirror as she applied a pink lipstick. She looked amazing in a pink fringe dress and silver heels.

"Hey Bella, I love that shirt!" She said, pouting at her reflection.

"Thanks Al, do you have a pair of shoes I can borrow?" I asked. She pointed the way to her closet, I nodded. I figured that since she hadn't mentioned Edward's being here then she probably never knew. So I decided to keep it to myself.

I settled on a pair of black Louboutin sling backs.

"Wow Al, it's amazing how similar our styles are! If I didn't know any better I'd say we were sisters, not neighbours!"

Alice laughed and nodded along as she pouted her lips and stood up. She turned to face me.

"But we will be sisters one day silly!" She said as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How so?" I asked as I bent down to fasten my shoes.

"Well, when you marry Edward you'll be my sister in law. And when I marry Jasper, Rose will be my cousin in law, which is practically sister anyway. And then when Rose and Em get married you guys will be related too! All three of us will be like sisters! I can't wait." She squealed.

"Alice! God you're scary! How do you know we'll all end up married! We're seventeen!"

"I just know. Well Jazz and I have promised. Forever and always." She blushed, fingering her necklace, which on closer inspection had a ring dangling from it.

"Alice! Is that … a promise ring?" I asked, shocked, but not entirely surprised.

"Yeah." She said. He gave it to me on our one year anniversary." she smiled sheepishly. "I think Rose and Emmett have spoken about the same thing too."

I thought about that. Jacob and I never had that kind of relationship. I never thought that I would spend with life with him. Hell, I never even thought I'd spend college with him. I realised that throughout this whole thing with him and Tanya, I wasn't upset at losing him, my boyfriend. I was upset about losing her, despite her flaws she was my best friend. I know the only thoughts I've had about her recently have been horrible and really, really, offensive. But I think I miss her.

"Oh god!" I said.

"What?!" Alice said, taken aback.

"Oh no sweetie not you, that is unbelievably cute and soo romantic. It's just that, well Jake and I never had that-"

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry!" Alice said.

I cut her off.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. I don't care about him. I thought I loved him, but to tell the truth I don't think I ever was in love with him. You and Jazz, that's love. Emmet and Rosalie, That's love! Jake and I were a teenage romance, needed only to keep us at the top of high school hierarchy. We were never in love. But I do miss something. Even though she totally screwed me over – literally- she was my best friend, from kindergarten. And I think I miss her! How can I still see her as my friend when she treated me that way! Aw hell no! I cannot be this messed up!"

"Rosalie and I thought this might happen." Alice said, sitting me on her bed, she wrapped and arm around me as she sat next to me.

"You did?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Bella, boyfriends come and go. Girlfriends… well they stand the test of time. They pick up the pieces when the boy leaves, they help you through with chocolate and ice cream. They're the ones you call when you have a problem. Like Rose, you and me. We're all girlfriends, true girlfriends! Now Tanya, I'm sure was a lovely person… in kindergarten, when she wasn't sleeping with your man. But when you got together with Jake, did she have anyone?"

"No… well she didn't have a boyfriend. she did sleep with half the football team though."

"Classic. She missed you too. So she compensated by finding closeness with other people. I get the impression she wasn't really a girls girl."

I shook my head. Alice continued.

"And then I imagine she felt so jealous of the relationship you appeared to have with Jacob that she wanted the exact same thing. The _exact_ same." She finished.

"Wow. Who are you? Dr. Phil?!" I asked in utter disbelief.

"Oh my god! I'm now your life coach! I swear you are gonna make soo many good decisions with me on your side!"

"So what shall my first decision be?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, when my dumbass brother finally gets the balls to ask you out, you have to say yes!" She exclaimed, a wicked glint in her eye. I decided to respond with the truth.

"I was gonna say yes anyways."

She squealed. I laughed.

"You have to tell Rose! She is gonna freak!" She cried, before checking her watch. "Oh shoot! We're late!"

Alice I rushed to meet Rosalie, who as it turned out, was rushing to meet us. A quick re-application of lipgloss and a sassy hair toss, meant we were on our way to the restaurant. When we entered, my eyes scanned the room to locate Edward, an action which I seemed to be making a habit of lately. I found his striking eyes, and gave him a warm smile to make up for my childish antics earlier. He looked surprised, but smiled back, crookedly. It was undoubtedly the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I turned to Alice to see her smirking at Rosalie.

"Told you so!" Alice said to Rose, I rolled my eyes, but could feel a familiar blush creeping up my neck, setting my cheeks alight. I just knew from the glowing looks I was getting from Rosalie that Alice had filled her in about my being over Jacob epiphany.

I then spent the rest of the night sitting next to Edward and blushing every time our hands brushed. And then blushing harder when I could see Rosalie and Alice elbow each other and exchange knowing glances. I tried very hard to focus on the conversation and getting my forkfuls of food to my mouth without spilling it on my shirt.

"So Bells." Emmet said. "Your people get here in four weeks, what's the deal with Black, are Ed and I gonna kick the shit outta him on the field or off it?"

"Neither!" I replied, looking to see Edward and Emmet with deadly serious expressions on their faces. I then turned to see Jasper looking very pissed off.

"What am I? Chopped liver!?" He said to Emmet. "Dude, I know she's your cousin and Edward is totally... um… concerned about having to find a new lab partner, but I like Bella too. And if shit kicking is going down, I'll be damned if I'm not participating!"

Much to my surprise it was Rosalie who became the voice of reason. She is just as feisty as Emmet, if not more so.

"Guys, there will be no 'shit kicking'" She said, bringing her hands together and resting them on the table. "Because gentle men, our good friend Isabella here, is over that asshole."

"What?" Emmet said. "But I thought you guys were loves young dream… Sorry man but they were."

Edward nodded to Emmet, but didn't unclench his fist. I felt I should clear things up. Especially as Rose had just cleared them up for me, I am totally over Jacob.

"I'm over him. So he slept with my friend, big fat deal. It's not like I was gonna marry the guy, and anyways, I can do sooo much better." I said, trying to look anywhere but at Edwards face.

"Wow. Good. You can do better, your dad and I both said that right from the start. Well, I'm glad you're over him. Ed, you best get a move on, she's single and ready to mingle by the sound of it." Emmet grinned and winked at Edward.

"Emmet!" I hissed, glaring at him. "There will be no… mingling!"

"Shut up Bella." Alice interjected. "You are so gonna mingle. In fact, James Hunter is staring at you, again… Seriously, did you guys hook up at any point?!"

"No!" I exclaimed, but I could feel my cheeks burning.

Rosalies mouth hung open.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You dirty girl! He is one fiiiiiiiine specimen. Go girl!" She said.

"We did not hook up!" I protested, perhaps a little too much. "Uh hello, virgin!"

"Eddy's a virgin too!" Emmet grinned. I tried to spare Edwards embarrassment.

"You mean you're not?" I asked Alice, with a wicked glint in my eye.

She began to shift uncomfortably around in her seat, while Jasper looked like the cat who got the cream. Edward stared at him in disgust.

"Dude, that's my sister." He deadpanned.

"Oh, sorry man." Jasper said, looking anything but sorry.

Just when I though things couldn't get any worse, James appeared at the table.

"Isabella, can I speak with you for a moment?" He asked quietly.

"Sure, excuse me." I said to the table. I followed James outside the restaurant. He kept walking to the benches in the middle of the campus square. He sat down and gestured for me to sit with him.

"James, what's up? You look… tense." I asked.

"Um." He looked up and scratched the back of his neck. "Would you like to, go out with me? Sometime. Anytime. Never, actually, this was stupid."

He got up to walk away.

"James!" I called after him. "J, wait."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face me. Did I want to go on a date with him. I wasn't sure. I like Edward. I think Edward likes me. But he hasn't asked me out yet.

"Look J, we're great friends…"

He cut me off.

"Oh, the we're friends, and that's all we're gonna be speech. Save it Swan, I'm well versed already."

"Will you quit being an asshole! I just got out of a relationship, I don't know where my head is at. When I sort out all my shit, I'll let you know. This isn't a no James, it's a not right now. Besides I thought you liked 'playing the game'?" I stated.

"A not right now?" he asked. I nodded. "I can handle that. And Bells, a guy eventually wants to score. I thought I was cool with the whole flirting with you thing cos you know we're friends, but now half the school wants you and I dunno it just made me think of you in a whole new way."

He pushed an escaped lock of hair behind my ear, just as Edward had done only hours ago except now I felt very uncomfortable, and I knew that the others had exited the restaurant and were watching us. James noticed too.

"We have an audience." He whispered.

"I'm aware." I said as I took a step backwards away from him.

"Scared Bella? Of me, big bad James. I don't bite you know, unless you're into that?" He winked.

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"James honey, there's only one of us who should be scared, and it sure as hell isn't me."

I turned to walk towards the others, when I heard him call out behind me.

"Goodnight Isabella, sleep well, and try not to think of me." I could hear the innuendo laden in his voice.

"Goodnight James, I can assure you, if I'm thinking of anyone it won't be of you." I replied, without turning around. I could hear his deep throaty laugh, and then his footsteps as he walked away.

"What the hell was that?!" Emmet demanded, as I met them outside the restaurant.

"Nothing." I replied. I tried to catch Edward's eyes, but he seemed very interested in a nearby tree.

"Nothing my ass!" Rosalie exclaimed. "He asked you out didn't he! Oh my god he did! What are you going to wear?! We should go shopping!"

"Someone say shopping?!" Alice perked up.

"Yes Rose he did, and no shopping. I didn't say yes."

That got Edward's attention.

"What?!" Alice and Rosalie yelled in unison.

"Hey! Right here ya know!" Jasper said, mock hurt on his face.

"Sorry baby, but James Hunter is hot! Besides you three, he's like the only other really hot guy at this school, and Bella, single, beautiful Bella, idiotic, lunatic Isabella! Just turned him down! Why Bells, why would you do that!" Alice whined.

"I didn't!" I said. "I just broke up with Jake and I was hoping Ed… I was hoping I … i-uh, I was hoping I could try to get over him before I start dating again. I just said not right now to James." i said, knowing full well that you could fry an egg on my face.

_Nice one Bella, do you enjoy making an ass of yourself or is it just a new hobby?_

_A minute ago you were all 'I'm soooo over that asshole' and now what, you're pretending to be back to square one?_

"Oooh!" Rosalie said, grinning. "Very well played Bella, hard to get, I like it."

She linked arms with me on my left side while Alice linked on my right. They called out goodnight to the boys and started to pull me across the court. I could see people staring at us as we made our way across the square at warp speed until I was pulled into an ice cream store. I was shoved into a booth and told to stay.

"I'm not a freakin' Labrador." I muttered under my breath.

"No you certainly are not." A smooth, silky voice whispered into my ear. I almost jumped a mile in the air. I turned to stab the offending person with a plastic knife that had been left on the table.

Sitting grinning at me was a tanned, blue eyed all American boy. He was cute. Very cute actually.

_Niiiiice, Bella, get over Jake and reawaken the hormones. The world is truly beautiful. _

_Oh… so we are over him are we? _

_Shut the fuck up! _

_Isabella say something to this guy!_

"Hi." I whispered breathlessly, feeling beyond lame. I quickly dropped the plastic knife, his hand darted out and caught it before it hit the table.

Fast reflexes. I'm going with basketball.

"Hi." He replied, twirling the knife.

Definitely basketball.

"I'm Chris, by the way. Chris Layton. What exactly were you going to do with this?" He asked, holding up the knife.

"Stab you." I replied nonchalantly. "I don't like it when people just whisper in my ear unexpectedly. I'm Bella by the way."

"Oh I know." He winked. "I think every male in Seattle knows who you are by now. I just hope I'm not too late."

"I highly doubt that the population of Seattle are interested in me. Late for what?" I asked. Alice and Rose were silently cheering me on from the ice cream counter. Rose was looking Chris up and down and nodding at me, giving me a thumbs up. Alice was rapidly typing out a text on her phone. To me I realised, when my phone buzzed. I looked at Chris apologetically who politely gestured for me to read it.

B! That guy is a serious QT! if he asks you out, which he will, accept! Edward will be major jealous! Which is what you really want right?! ;) Ed likes you, he just needs a little shove! Rose agrees, she says if you don't at least make out with him, then you're a total waste of boobs LY always. Xxxx

I looked up at Chris. He is gorgeous. Like really beautiful, maybe too beautiful. Maybe he's gay. Maybe he won't ask me out. Maybe he thinks I'm some psycho stabber.

"You were about to say what you're late for." I said.

"Asking you out of course. Although if you're the kind of girl who stabs people then maybe you're not for me?" He sniggered.

"I am so not a stabber! I just – you just – I'm not a stabber okay!" I said, feeling flustered.

"Okay okay, not a stabber. So Bella, would you like to go out sometime, maybe Sunday night? Dinner and a movie? I'll even let you pick the movie." He winked.

_Yes. No. Maybeeeeeeeeee. Should I repeat the questiooooon. You're not the_….

_Swan! Focus for fucks sake! Answer the guy. _

"Sure."

_What. The. Fuck. Did. I. Just. Do. _

"Cool, so I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure."

_Get a new word already. _

_Sure. _

_Asshole. _

"See ya Bella." He winked as he left the parlor.

Rosalie and Alice returned to the table with a mammoth bowl of chocolate ice cream and three spoons. I silently braced myself for the onslaught that was sure to follow.


End file.
